Loves Me or Loves Me Not?
by Angel-Gal73
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. First Day of Highschool

A/N hey!this is my first story EVER!so plz be nice!i accept flames but dunt be too harsh! Anyway here it is!

anyway, once again..

here it is!

Loves Me , or Loves Me Not?

CHAP.1

First Day of Highschool

It was a wonderful day in HamTown.Well,at least for the adults it was!For the kids though...yeah, not so great...You see, it was the day kids, tennagers, and pre-teens hated most...

THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!

71571717717171717171717

"HAMTARO!" boomed a loud voice from the kitchen.

"Huh?What,what! Wheres the fire?" Cried out Hamtaro.Then, he looked over to the clock and saw the time 6:00 a.m on it.

"Uggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" yelled Hamtaro'.MMMMMOOOOMMMMMMM!WHY'D YOU HAVE TO WAKE ME UP?WWWWHHHHYYYYYY!'"

"Because!" yelled Mrs.Haruna(A/N yes! i used lauras last name! but she ISNT in this story!)'".Its the first day of school! And you need to get ready mister!NOW GET UP!"

"I don't think so!"said Hamtaro folding his arms across his chest.(A/N you tell her hamtaro!xD)

Mrs.Haruna sighed."That does it!HAMTARO! GET YOUR LITTLE SKINNY BUTT OFF THAT BED PRONTO!AND GET READY FOR SCHOOL NOW!"Mrs.Haruna screamed (A/Nawfully loudly might i add) .

Once Mrs.Haruna stopped her _loud _screaming, Hamtaros jaw looked like it might fall off, and his eyes were very,_ very _, wide. "Yes, Mommy!" said Hamtaro. And with that, Hamtaro tore off to the bathroom to take a shower.

Hamtaros mom smiled."Ahhhhhhhhh, the power of very loud screaming, works everytime!"

Suddenly, Mr.Haruna barged in the room. "Honey! Get to the basement pronto! Someone was screaming at Hamtaro!I think hes like a burgler or something! And oh my gosh it was real scary when i heard that person scream and stuff!"

Mrs.Haruna rolled her eyes. "Honey, don't worry! That was me screaming!I was trying to get Hamtaro to get ready for school!"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"said Mr.Haruna."Well, i can tell you one thing! You are VERY good at it! You should've seen my face!

Mrs.Haruna laughed then sighed."Oh, honey. Just think, our sweet little boy is going to highschool today."

"Yeah, i see what you mean" said Mr.Haruna."Hey, before we know it he'll be out of the house, and all grown up."

"Yeah..".sighed Mrs.Haruna.Then, she looked over to her husband.

Mr.Haruna looked back at her.

"Yes!"they both cheered.

717177171717171717171717171717171717

"Bij!"

"Sandy!'

The two girls gave eachother quick hugs, talked about there summer, and talked about who they wanted in there classes and boring stuff like that.

"Hey! Bij, nice outfit!"said Sandy.

" Thanks!"said Bijou.And it was true.Bijous outfit was nice.Bijou was wearing a white spaghetti strap shirt, and a white skirt.She of course had her every-day blue ribbons tied into pigtails in her meduim lenghed, platinum blond whitish hair and white ears.(A/N what?they're ham-humans in this story!)

"Ok now that i complimented you on how you look, you have to compliment _me _on how _I _ look."said Sandy

"Ohhhhhh so zhats why you complimented me, huh? Just so you can get a compliment to you from me? Oh Sandy, how could you, just _how _could you!" said Bijou sarcasticly, pretending like she might cry.

Sandy laughed."Yeah, bij, thats _really_ why I complimented you! NOT! Now, can you please like,compliment me? And tell the truth or else!"

"Ok, ok I'll tell the truth! Now just wait a minute and let me look over you..."said Bijou

Sandy was wearing a average kind of outfit. She had a emerald green sleevless shirt and blue jeans with a red belt. She had her short orange, reddish hair tied up in a little pigtail with a red ribbon at the top right of her head. Her hair of course, matched perfectly to her orange ears.

"Hmmmm...looking good Sand!"said Bijou after she was done looking over Sandy.

"Really? You think so? Oh thanks Bij! I knew i could count on you! I mean, I have this date with Maxwell on Friday and I was thinking this might be a good outfit and-uh wait, i didin't say anything!" cried out Sandy blushing from embarrasment (a/n plz, plz PLZ say i spelled that right!).

"Ohhhhh Sandy is in lloooooooovvvvveeeeee!" joked Bijou, making kissing sounds at Sandy.

"Bijou, please,like, stop! I mean like, theres people here after all!" said Sandy who was now blushing a deep scarlet red. But, unfortunately, Bijou, loving to embarrass Sandy about her relationship with Maxwell, wouldn't stop.

"Sandy and Maxwell sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" sang Bijou.

"Bijou..."warned Sandy. "I'm warning you! People are like, starting to listen..."

"First comes love, than comes marriage!(a/n did I spell marriage right?) Then comes Sandy and Maxwell with the baby carriage!" Bijou continued.

" BIJOU!"yelled Sandy.

Now, Bijou was grinning big time! And Sandy, well, lets just say her teeth were clenched so tight together that you might of thought they might break!

" Thats not all! Thats not all! Zhen comes the baby drinking alchohol!"Bijou kept on singing.

"That does it! Bijou! Stop it or else!" yelled Sandy so loud, that people near by moved a few feet away from her.(A/N meow, kitty got claws! lol! i love saying that!)

"Ok! I'll stop! Besidez, zhats the entire song already!" said Bijou, smileling.

Sandy rolled her eyes.

"Hey, guys!" said Pashmina, taking a seat next to Sandy and Bijou. Pashmina was wearing a long-sleeved purple shirt, and purple caprises. ( A/N why would someone wear a long sleeved shirt in the summer?) She had her long dark goldish hair tied back in a pony-tail. (A/N and yes, she has ears! gold ones).

"Hey!" said Sandy and Bijou.

" HEY! I FEEL GOOD!" sang a loud fammiller voice.

"Oxnard! Please, oh please stop singing that!" cried out the two voices of none other than, Maxwell and Hamtaro.

"Maxy!" cried out Sandy as she jumped up and gave Maxwell a quick peck on the cheek. ( Bijou and Pashmina were gigling about that.) " You like, look _so _hot today!" (A/N Is it me, or is Sandy saying 'like' a little too much?)

"Thanks Sandy! So do you!" said Maxwell.He was wearing a short-sleeved white button up tee-shirt and black jeans.( in case your wondering, Stan forced Maxwell to wear that).He had his short dark brown hair perfectly combed.

"Awwwww! How sweet!" cooed Sandy as she and Maxwell sat together in a seat.

" What! I thought Sandy waz zupossed to sit with us on the way to school!" said Bijou

" Yep, sorry Bijou, but I'm afraid Sandy is under the spell.."said Pashmina.

Bijou did a sarcastic gasp."You zon't mean..."

" Yes Bij, " said Pashmina."I'm afraid I do mean that.Sandy is under the love-sick spell with Maxwell!DUN DUN DUN!"

Pashmina and Bijou cracked up.

"Hi Bij, hi Pashmina."said Hamtaro. Hamtaro was wearing a orange tee-shirt and blue jeans.His short half orange half white hair though was a little messy.

Bijou blushed. " Hi Hamtaro."

Pashmina started gigling." Oh, Hamtaro, your hair looks so funny! What happened? Wanted to get to school early since you love it oh so much?So you didin't even care about combing your hair?Huh?Huh?HUH?

Bijou started gigling also.

Hamtaro blushed." NOPE! It just oh so happens that my mom scared me!And she scared me so much that I didin't get the chance to comb my hair! So ha!"

But Hamtaro, being the clueless guy he was, didin't relize he made a big mistake saying that.Because now, Bijou and Pashmina were laughing very hard.

"Oh my gosh Hamtaro is afraid of his mommy!" laughed out Bijou.

" Yeah! Aw, poor baby Hamtaro is gonna have nightmares about that!" Pashmina laughed.

"What? What did I do?" said Hamtaro cluelesly.

" I-Itz n-nothing" said Bijou trying to stop her laughing." Anyway, I have a question, why in the world is Oxnard singing the 'I Feel Good ' zong?"

" I FEEELLLL GOOOOOOOOD!" shouted Oxnard

" He said Pepper is coming home early from her vacation this year."said Hamtaro

"Oh my gosh she is!" said Pashmina excidely.(A/N i swear if i spelled excidely wrong, please tell me!)

" Yep." said Hamtaro

" HURRAY!" Bijou and Pashmina cheered

" Hows my hair look?" asked Oxnard.He was wearing a gray tee-shirt, and blue jeans _without_ a belt. His short gray hair seemed normal.Not perfect, just normal.

Pashmina and Bijou looked at eachother, than looked at Oxnard."Normal."they both said

"NNOOOOOOOOOOO!" Oxnard screamed." Normal is not good enough! I NEED A COMB NOW!"

" Calm down Oxnard," said Pashmina." Whens Pepper due back here?"

Oxnard gulped." In three weeks."

Just as Pashmina was about to say something, the school bus stopped at their highschool.

"Ok you rotten little-I mean teens, here it is! Have fun in torture-I mean highschool!" said the bus driver.

Everyone got off the bus and watched it drove off, with the crazy bus driver laughing his head off.

" Well, we still get to wait 10 minutes before we go in at least." said Sandy

Everyone agreed.

" Hey dudes!" said Stan. He was wearing camlaflouge pants, an a camloflage tee-shirt. His short golden blond hair was still a little wet from his shower this morning.

" Ugh, Stan. I thought mom told you to get your hair _completly _dried." said Sandy rolling her eyes.

"Shhhhhh." said Stan.

"Hey, look! Boss is here!" said Hamtaro

Everyone turned around to see a blue sports car pull in next to the highschool.Out came Boss, wearing a light brown tee-shirt, and blue jeans. His short dark brown hair was a little messy, but still good.

" Darn it! I wish I had a better outfit than this for Bijou and Harmony ..." muttered Boss.

"What was zhat Boss?"asked Bijou

"Huh?" asked Boss."Oh, hi guys! And, uh, I didin't say nothing! I swear!"

" Oh, yeah Boss I'm sure." said Harmony .She was wearing a white sleevless shirt and white caprises. She had her long platinum blond whitish hair tied back in a pony tail.

" Hey, like, whats up Harmony?" said Sandy

" Hi Sandy, hi guys." said Harmony

"Hi." everybody said.

" H-hey Harmony." said Boss, blushing deeply.

" Hi." Harmony said back.

Suddenly, the bell rang for the start of school.

" What! NOOOO! I JUST GOT HERE!" complained Stan.

" Oh well Stan, you should of rode the bus.." said Sandy dragging Stan towards the school.

7171717171717171717171717171771717171

"Ok class," said Mrs. Nikki." I know that your all freshmen, and your all very shy..."

Everyone nodded.

"Oh well! Too bad for you then! Because, I don't know what the other freshmen teachers do, but in my class, you'll never have fun!HAHAHAHA!" said Mrs.Nikki

Everyone stared a her for a moment, the pushed their desks back a foot away from her.

"Ok! It looks like we have everyone here except...Sparkle Glitter." the teacher said.( A/N i know thats a lame last name, bu I couldn't think of anything else!)

" Hey! Look outside!" said Hamtaro.

Everyones attention immediately turned to the window.

Outside, was a fancy limo parked right on the school sidewalk, and out stepped a girl dressed in a hot pink tank top, and a matching mini skirt.She had her medium lengh, light brown hair was tied into two little pigtails with pink hair bands. And she was obviously none other than..Sparkle.

Mrs.Nikki smiled."Well, well, well, looks like we have the first detention of the day here."

Suddenly, Sparkle barged in the room in about...five minutes later." Hello everybody!" she said as she winked at a couple boys.

"Miss Sparkle!" yelled Mrs.Nikki." Your little limo was parked on school property, you were late for school-"

"Uh, hel-lo!" Sparkle interupted. " I was late for a very good reason! I put on the wrong nail polish this morning!"

"Snob." Bijou wispered to Sandy. Sandy gigiled.

"Miss Sparkle! You just talked back to me! And because of that, you get a detention after school today until 4:30!" said Mrs.Nikki as she gave Sparkle a detention slip. ( they get out of school at 3:00)

"What!" cried out Sparkle." Ugh, fine."

" Thats what I thought." said Mrs.Nikki." Now take a seat now!"

Sparkle walked straight over to the seat next to Hamtaro. But it was already taken by Bijou.

"Excuse me," said Sparkle to Mrs.Nikki." But I would very much like to sit next to this cutie Hamtaro, here, so could you make this girl move?" she asked glareing at Bijou.

" Heck no, Princess!" yelled Mrs.Nikki." Now take a seat!"

"No huh?" said Sparkle."You'll even say no to...a ten dollar bill?" she said waving a _real_ ten dollar bill in Mrs.Nikkis face.

"Well..uh...maybe not but...no..no! I won't do it!" cried Mrs.Nikki

"Aw, whats wrong? Ten dollars not good enough?Well, what about a...twenty dollar bill!" said Sparkle now pulling 20$ out.

Mrs.Nikki was now starting to drool over the money."Uhhhhhhh...well...uh..."

"Oh? Thats not good enough either huh? Well, what about a...fifty dollar bill!" said Sparkle taking out a 50$ bill.

" Uhhhh..." said Mrs.Nikki wiping away some of her drool." Ummm...aw who am I kidding! Bijou move out of that seat now and Sparkle, GIVE ME THAT MONEY NOW!" she yelled practily pushing Bijou off the seat.

Sparkle smiled." Thats what I thought" she said giving Mrs.Nikki the 50$.

As Sparkle sat next to Hamtaro, she immediately started flirting with him. Bijou glared at her.

"I can't believe her.." she muttered.

71717171717171717171717171717

It was now the end of the day and everyone was going home.

But before Bijou got a chance to walk away, someone grabbed her and pushed her towards a school wall.

" Ow!" she yelled.

" Shh! Please, I dont't want anyone seeing me out here." said Sparkle.

"Sparkle! What are you doing here? Your supposed to stay in detention!" yelled Bijou.

" Hey, hey, take a chill pill," said Sparkle." I came to talk to you about...Hamtaro."

"Hamtaro?" said Bijou. "What about him?"

"Oh, its nothing," said Sparkle." Just that hes _mine_ and you will never have a chance with him!"

"Vhat!" yelled Bijou." Zhats not true!"

"Heck yeah it is!" yelled back Sparkle."Now you better stay away from him frenchie!"

"No!" said Bijou." Never! I won't listen to you Sparkle!"

"Oh, is that so?" said Sparkle." Fine then, its your funeral."

And with that said, Sparkle walked off.

Bijou stared after her."What did she mean by 'its your funeral?'

1717171717717171717171717171717

Ok! thats it! thats the beginning of my first fic, hope you liked it! Anyway, please review! And say if tis bad or good, terrible or somethink like that, so that i can know what i did wrong. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! I want at least 5 reviews, or more! and remember! more reviews equals faster updateing! so review!


	2. The War for Hamtaro has Begun!

hey! me again! I just like to say a HUGE sorry for the spelling and grammor mistakes! I COMPLEATLY forgot to check my chap! But don't worry! This chap will be better!

Anyway, I'd like to make a couple shout-outs to my first reviewers!

**LylHamGirl:** Thanks for the nice review! Plus, thanks for being my first reviewer!

**cappypashyforever: **Thanksfor telling me about the mistakes! I hope this chap doesn't have any!

**Yayfulness:** Thx for not only telling about the mistakes, but for saying that my story is good also!

**sparkleshine101:** Thx for liking my story! And for saying its pretty good for my first fic!

**JMS-Ham:** Yay! You like my story! Plus, you added my story to your fav stories list, and me to your fav authors!Thanks!

**Ham-Kelly: **Yay! you like my story! thx for liking it! I'll be sure to review one your stories soon!

well, those were my first reviewers! so I gave them a shout-out!(i give shou-outs on every chap to different reviewers every time, these guys are special cause they were my first reviewers!)

ok, I really hope this chap is better then the last one!

7171717171717171717171717171717171717

"Bijou, honey!'Time for school!" yelled Mrs. Andre.

Bijou rolled over in her gigantic Queen bed, mumbleing in annoyance.

"Please, Muzzer!" she said. "Just 5 more minutes.."

"Now, now Bijou." said Mrs.Andre as she entered Bijous room." I want you to have a great education. And in order to do that, you have to go to school!"

"Well...fine. I'll get ready zhen." said Bijou as she got out of bed.

Mrs.Andre smiled."Zhats my Girl."

As Mrs.Andre walked out of the room, Bijou started to get dressed for school.

"Oh my is it alwayz boring in zee mornings.." mumbled Bijou." I should turn on the radio.."

"Aaaaaaaannnnnnnndd it's a beautiful morning for you lovely hams out there! Except for the kids it doesn't matter! Because they have to go to school! And they hate it! Well, don't you worry kiddies, because heres a song to cheer you up! Kelly Clarksons new hit song, 'Because of You'!" boomed the loud radio voice.

"Ooooooooooooooh! I love this song!" screamed Bijou.And she immediately starting singing a long...

"**_ I will not make, the same mistakes that you did..._**" sang Bijou.

As the song continued, Bijou seemed to be getting ready for school _much_ faster. Heck, she was already out of the shower and dressed!

When the song came to the chorus, Bijou sang so loud, that maybe a couple neighbors heard her!

"**_Because of You! I'm never straight_** **_to far from the sidewalk! Because of You! I gotta play on the safe side so I don't get hurt! Because of You! I am afraid..._**" Bijou continued.

" BIJOU MARIE' ANDRE'!" yelled Mrs.Andre." A couple neighbors called, and said to stop that singing now! So please -"

But Mrs.Andre was interuppted with Bijou racing down the stairs, compleatly dressed, and her hair brushed, looking casual. " Hi, mom! Bye, mom!" said Bijou running too the bustop." See you at dinner!"

"Stop...singing...that...song." Mrs.Andre finally said. "Wow, maybe I should let Bijou listen to the radio more often!"

7171717171717171717171717171717

" You like who!" asked Sandy and Bijou on the bus.

Pashmina blushed and muttered,"Stan".

Sandy and Bijou stared at Pashmina for a moment, then immediately burst into laughter.

"What?" asked Pashmina. "Whats so funny?"

"Oh, Pashmina!" laughed Sandy. " Me and Bijou, and, well, like, everyone else thought that after this summer at the amusement park, you would never like Stan again!"

Flashback

"Ok, Stan, which ride do you want to ride together?" asked Pashmina.

"Hmmmm, well lets see.." said Stan, looking at all the rides around the amusement park. He finally stopped on a 310 foot tall roller coaster. The roller coaster had 2 very steep hills, 5 loopty-loops, and two pitch dark tunnels.

"Hey, lets go on that one!" said Stan pointing to the scary-looking roller coaster.

Pashmina gasped. "Oh Stan! Not that one! Anything but that one! Not the 'Ultimate Ride on Earth' !"

" Oh, come on! Stop being a baby!" teased Stan. "After all, the 'Ultimate Ride on Earth' could very well be, well, the ultimate ride on earth for us!"

" Well, I don't know..." said Pashmina. But Stan was already dragging her to the ride.

"NOOO! I DON'T WANT TO GO!" screamed Pashmina. But it was too late, Stan and her were already strapped in the roller coaster.

"Stan let me go this instant!" yelled Pashmina.

"No way, jose'!" yelled Stan excitedly.

"Ok everybody!" yelled a mechanical voice. "Are you ready for the ultimate ride of a lifetime?"

"YYYYEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" yelled everybody execpt Pashmina, who yelled, "Heck no!"

" Great! Ok, now that everybody is starapped in, its time for this baby to go, huh?" boomed the mechanical voice.

"YYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed everybody. But Pashmina just closed her eyes and kept on muttering, "I'm gonna die.."

" GREAT! THE N LETS GET THIS RIDE ON THE ROAD! OR SHOULD I SAY ROLLER COASTER?" boomed the mechanical voice again, then finally starting the ride..

As the ride got higher, and higher up the steep hill, the more Pashmina seemed to seemed to be scared out of her mind!Finally, the roller coaster came to a stop at the hill.

"What?" said Stan. "Are we stuck or something?"

"Oh, thank god!" said Pashmina with much relief. "I mean, uh, I hope not Stan."

But, the ride _wasn't _stuck. Because, now, it was moving staright down the steep hill.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Pashmina so loud, that people were starting to stare at her.

Then, the ride did 3 of the 5 loopty loops, and then a pich dark tunnel. And soon, not only was Pashmina scared out of her mind, but she was also starting to feel sick as well.Stan though, was having the time of his life.

"WOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed joyfully.

Finally, at a very fast speed, the roller coaster finally stopped at where it started.

"Wow!" said Stan. "That was the best ride EVER huh Pashmina?" But Pashmina was totally speechless." Uhhhhhh...Pashmina?"

Pashmina was still speechless, and now, she was starting to turn green! Pashmina opened her mouth to say something, but she immediatly covered it with her mouth again. Then, she raced off to the bathroom.

"Um, I'm guessing thats a 'no'?" asked Stan, scratching his head.

71717171717171717171717171717717171717

"Yeah, I remember that." said Pashmina."But seriously guys! That happened two months ago! I'm over it! Besides, the guy I really should be mad at, is you-know-who."

Sandy groaned. "Ugh, Pashmina, would you just call Dexter by his real name?"

"Don't say that name in front of me!" Pashmina snapped.

" Pashmina," said Bijou calmly. " We know you hate Dexter a lot, but why do you hate him so much, if he wasn't the guy who wanted the break-up?"

Pashmina let out a big sigh. " I broke up with him for a reason! He was a total loser for me, and I never want to see his face again!End of story!" exploded Pashmina, crossing her arms madly.

Bijou tried to say something, but Sandy stopped her.

"No Bij, just let her be. If she never wants to see Dexter again, than thats her problem, not ours."

"Vhat! But Sandy, vhat about poor Dexter? Hes been devastated ever since the break-up!"

"Look, Bij, I know you want to help, but this is beween Pashmina, and Dexter, not you, not me, or anybody else for that matter. Just those two. So if Dexter is devastated, then thats their problem, not ours, ok?"

Bijou opened her mouth to say something, but she knew there was nothing sh could say."Fine," she muttered. "I'll stay out of the vay."

Sandy smiled. "Good."

717171717171717171717171717171717

When Bijou got to her locker at school, she seemed to have a really hard time opening it.

"Vhat in ze world is wrong vith this locker?" Bijou complained.

Finally, Bijou got the locker open, but when she opened it, boy did she get a surprise! Many, many, spiders, real live spiders, came pourong out of her locker!

"EWWWWWWWWWW!" shrieked Bijou.

Bijou slammed he locker shut, thinking she would scare the spiders away, but boy was she wrong! Now, the hundres of spiders were crawling all over her.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" sreamed Bijou, running in circles around the school hallway." GET THEM OFF MEEEEE!" Now, too bad for Bijou, she was making a complete fool of herself, because people near by, were laughing their heads off.

7171717171717171717171717171717171717

"Aah! Miss Bijou! Welcome to class! I heard you had a little, incident, that had to do with spiders?" said Mrs.Nikki.

"Something like that.." Bijou muttered . She went to take a seat next to Hamtaro, but it was already taken by Sparkle.

"Um, Mrs.Nikki? I thought you said that Sparkle couldn't take a seat next to boys, because you said they were distracting to her?" Bijou asked.

"Miss Bijou, I know I phoned you last night about that, but you see, Miss Sparkle and I had a little...agreement." said Mrs.Nikki, waving a 50$ bill in front of Bijous face.

"Oh," said Bijou. "I see. Well, wheres a open seat for me then?"

"Yes," said Mrs.Nikki." In the back over their."

Bijou walked over to the back, with people who she was passing, rying to stiffle in their laughter.When, Bijou opened the desk though, she got another little surprise.There, right in the desk, was a big hairy 'tarantula'!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" shrieked Bijou so loud, that people in the _entire _scool were covering their ears."TARANTULAAAA!"

Everyone looked like they were about scream, but they didin't, instead they...laughed!

"VHAT IN ZEE WORLD IS FUNNY ABOUT THIS!" yelled Bijou.

Even Mrs.Nikki was trying to stop laughing so hard."Oh, Miss Bijou, that so called 'tarantula' is a fake!"

"Vhat!" screamed Bijou.And she looked over at the 'tarantula' closely, and it was, indeed a fake! It was just a rubber, fake, tarantula!

"Oh.." said Bijou blushing. Then she took a seat at the desk, swiping away the fake tarantula, while the entire class was laughing their heads off.

7171717177171717171717171717171717171717

Man, was that one of the top 10 most embarassing things for Bijou! At lunch, every single kid were laughing their heads off and whenever they saw Bijou, they would yell 'Look, Bijou! A spider! Oh my gosh its gonna kill you!', then laugh like crazy.But the real worst part was, Bijou compleatly embarassed her self in front of Hamtaro!

Bijou bravely sat next to Pashmina and Sandy.

"-and thats what happen in class." said Sandy, finishing a story. Pashmina laughed her head off.

"Hey! You guys are talking about that spider catastrophe that haped to me today aren't you?

"What?" asked Sandy. "No, no, Bijou! We aren't talking about that at all!Right Pashmina?

"Uh, right Sandy!" said Pashmina.

Bijou glared at them. "Tell zee truth!"

"Fine," said Sandy. "We were alking about it Bijou."

Bijou smashed her fists on the lunch table."I can't believe this day! Even my own friends are turning against me!"

" Bijou," said Pashmina softly." Its just so funny! But we don't hate you."

"Yeah, Bij," said Sandy."We don't hate you. Oh! And I almost forgot! This girl told me to give this note to you. She says its from someone, to you.

Bijou grabbed the note from Sandy."Probaly a joke note.."Bijou muttered, then she began reading the note

**Hahahhahhahahaha!You dork!**

**You should've listened to me when I said **

**stay away from Hamtaro!Now you better!**

**sign,you-know-who**

After Bijou read the note, her face got even more angrier.

"Sparkle!" she said angrily.

7171717171717171717171717171717171717

A-ha! Now you know who the pranker is! Ok, it was kinda obvious, but still!Anyway, I bet you all are wonering why i updated the second chapter up so quickly, well, heres the reason.i got 6 reviews! Thats only one more than what i wanted, but oh well! Anyway, I hope you all liked this chap! I hope the spelling and grammor was better too, i checked i over, and it seemed fine! Anyway, for the next chap, I want...7 reviews! (or 6, i don't mind) and remember what I said! More reviews, equal faster updateing, and better, longer, chapters!


	3. Sparkle, You Got BURNED!

yeah! my third chapter! well, everybody, thanks for reviewing!

ok, heres my next special thanks!

**dbzgtfan2004:** Yay! i'm glad you think my story is funny!Thanks!

**Ham-Kelly:** Yeah, its true, I am kind of a fast updater!..i guess. Well, thanks for reviewing!

**cappypashyforever:** Thanks for reviewing again! And for giving me a idea for this story!

**Yayfullness: **Yay! You got my one review I wanted!Oh, and sorry if that 2nd chap is sorta like yours, this one is sorta too, but trust me! The chapters after that are compleatly different!Plus, no problem for giving you the ideas for your story!

**Ciana R.:** YAY! u love my story! thanks! i'll try reading one of your storys some day!

**crystalgurl01:** sweet! u gave me 2 reviews!thanks a bunch! oh, and I can't wait for your one-shots! And, I'm gonna read your New Years story!

ok everybody!

here it is!

717171717171717171717171717171717

"It was her!" asked Pashmina and Sandy at the same time.

"Yes!" said Bijou. "It was Sparkle, that little snob!"

"But Bijou," said Pashmina." Why would Sparkle do that too you? I mean, I know its not surprising that she did it, but still!"

"Pashmina!Don't you get it?" yelled Bijou angrily." When Sparkle usaully pranks someone, it really means, that person seems to be 'stealing her man'! She pranked me because she likes Hamtaro! But I do too! Heck, I like him more than just a friend! A lot more than just a friend! I love him! And Sparkle just has a crush on him! Not just loving him like I do!"

Sandy gasped. "Did I just here,like, what I think I heard?"

"Vhat? Heard vhat?" asked Bijou. "That Sparkle was the one who pranked me?"

"No, no, after that." said Sandy.

"Umm, zhat shes pranking me because she thinks I'm 'stealing her man'?" asked Bijou again.

"No!" Sandy went on." After that!"

"She has a crush on Hamtaro?"

"NO!" yelled Sandy. "Bijou! You know what I mean! You said you loved Hamtaro!"

" Vhat! No I didin't!" said Bijou.

"Sorry Bij," said Pashmina,. "But, I'm afraid Sandys right. I heard you say it too."

"But, but, i zon't! I mean-aw why am I kidding! I love Hamtaro ok? There, I said it!" Bijou bursted out."You happy now?"

"Actully, yes." said Sandy smileing." Look Bij, its ok to love someone, even if you are only a freshman in highschool!"

"Yeah, what she said." agreed Pashmina." But Bijou, you don't really know if Sparkle doesn't also feel that way about Hamtaro!"

"Yes, but Pashmina!Come on!" said Bijou. "You know Sparkle! She likes over a million guys! She couldn't possibly, love someone!"

"Thats true," said Pashmina. "But it is posible! Even for Sparkle!"

Bijou sighed. "I-I guess your right Pashmina."

"Yeah, she is, but you know what I say?" said Sandy, standing on top of her bed."I say we get Sparkle back!"

"Yeah!" said Pashmina and Bijou.

" I say we plan a prank that we're sure we'll get her back!" Sandy continued."Even if it takes all night!"

" Yeah!" Bijou and Pashmina continued.

"I say we- do the rest of our homeowork so the teachers don't get mad at us." said Sandy. "_Then_ we plan the prank for Sparkle!"

Pashmina and Bijou groaned, then muttered, "Yeah.." And then the three girls went to work on their homework, their minds plotting away...

717171717171717171717171717171717171717

The next day on the bus, Bijou was grinning like crazy.Why? Well, all I can say is, the answer must be obvious.

"Bijou! Look over their!" yelled Pashmina. "The bustop! Look what Sparkle is wearing!"

Bijou, and the rest of the people on the bus turned their attention to the bus stop, and gasped. Their, standing at the bustop was Sparkle, wearing a really hot outfit! She was wearing a pink, hot pink, and purple diagonal striped tank top, and a matchin mini with a black belt, swung around her hips with a _real_ actual ruby right in the middle of it!

When Sparkle got on the bus, you could tell everybody was amazed by her outfit.The girls stared in awe, the boys eyed her dreamily, and even a couple boys wistled at her!Even one shouted out, " Hey, look! Sparkle is sparkling like the sparkle star she is!". Even Bijou had to admit, Sparkle was looking good!

"Bij, you're in trouble." said Pashmina." Sparkle is looking hot today!"

"Yes, she is Pashmina," said Bijou, not really seeming to care at all."But pretty soon, her hot outfit is going to be compleatly ruined!"

7171717717171717171717171717171717

"Did I miss it?" said Sandy, walking over to Bijou and Pashmina, who were standing near Sparkles locker.

"Nope," said Pashmina. "In fact your just in time."

"Shh!" said Bijou. "Here she is right now!"

Sparkle walked up to her locker, and tried to open it, but it didin't seem to budge.

"Ugh! Come on!" Sparkle complained.She hit it with her fist, and it finally opened. But when she opened it, she ddin't exactly get her stuff she wanted.Though instead, she got heaping piles of cow snot, worms, and mud! It was like a worst nightmare for Sparkle!

"OH MY GOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHH!" yelled Sparkle. " GET THIS FRIGGIN' STUFF OFF OF ME NOWWWWWWWWW!"

As Sparkle raced off to the girls bathroom, Bijou high-fived Pashmina and Sandy.

"Mission one, accomplished!" said Bijou proudly. "Mission two..just about to begin."

717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717

When Sparkle entered the classroom, everyone started plugging their noses with clothes pins.Sparkle smelled extremly nasty! Oh well, I guess thats what happens when you get poured cow snot, worms, and mud all over you!

"Miss Sparkle!" complained Mrs.Nikki." Did you take a shower this morning or not?"

The entire class started laughing.

"Yes, yes I did!" aid Sparkle angrily.

"Well, next time, take two!" yelled a voice from the class.Everyone burst into laughter.

"Yes, please do, you smell like cow snot, worms, and mud!" yelled Mrs.Nikki.

"I had a little, incident at my locker.." said Sparkle, shooting Bijou a death glance.

"I see, well, I heard that you also was wearing a very nice outfit!But this? An over sized wite tee-shirt, and blue jeans? That is defintly not a nice outfit!" said Mrs.Nikki.

"That incident had to do with it dain' it! So I had to change out of my 500$ oufit, which is compleatly ruined! Now, how about I give you-oh no! My wallet! Its gone!" said Sparkle.

"Oh well," said Mrs.Nikki." No money, no me shuting up, and no you sitiing at the desk next to Hamtacko!"

"Um, its Hamtaro." Hamtaro corrected.

"Whatever!"said Mrs.Nikki.

"WHAT!HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME!"yelled Sparkle.But she walked over to the desk in the back anyway, afraid about another detention.But when she opened it up, out came a...weasal!

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shrieked Sparkle, as the weasal starting climbing up her."A RRRAAAAATTTTTTTT!"

Sparkle started running all over the class, shrieking like crazy and shaking her body trying to get the weasal off. This also caused her to knock down some stuff in the classroom.But the weasal wouldn't get off! And as for Mrs.Nikki, and the rest of the class, they were laughing their heads off like mad! One kid kid even yelled, "Not a rat moron!", and that just made the class laugh harder.

Finally Sparkle managed to get the weasal off, but the class was still laughing.

"Stop laughing!" Sparkle yelled.But they wouldn't stop.

"Um, Miss Sparkle, if you would, please pull up your pants!" said Mrs.Nikki.

"Huh?" Sparkle said, turning around to look at her back. And indeed, her pants were starting to slip from her trying to get the weasal off, and they were showing a little bit of her underwear!

Well of course everyone saw that, and that just made them laugh so hard, that they were clutching their sides.

Sparkle blushed and pulled up her pants.Then she mouthed the words to Bijou, 'Your dead!'

But Bijou just grinned and mouthed back, 'In your Dreams!', then high-fived Sandy.

7171717171717171717171717171717171717

After school, Pashmina came running towards Bijou and Sandy.

"Guys!" she yelled." I got a secret love note!"

"What!" yelled Bijou and Sandy.

"Its true! Heres the note to prove it!" said Pashmina, pulling out her note. Heres what the note said:

_**My dear Pashmina, you are the most beautiful, prettiest, funniest, smartest,nicest person I ever known!And I would just to like you know, that I love you Pashmina!**_

_**I always had, and always will, and I would like to go steady with you.**_

_**I hope you will find out who I am!**_

_**Love, your secret admirer**_

"See?" siad Pashmina." Isn't it romantic?"

"Um, sort of." said Sandy."But that doesn't matter! What does matter, is you have someone crushing on you Pashmina!"

"Yep!" said Pashmina. "Hey, Sandy, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure! What is it?" Sandy said. And Pashmin leaned into Sandys ear, and wispered her question.

After Pashmina was done speaking, Sandy scratched her head and said,"Well, ok, I'll guess try Pash, well, see you guys later!" And in a flash, Sandy raced off.

71717171717171717171717171717171717771717

"Do I like who?" asked Stan.

"Pashmina." said Sandy.

"Well, duh! of course I do! Heck, to tell the truth, I even have a crush on her! I mean shes so pretty and- uh wait! Did I just say that out loud?" answered Stan.

Sandy laughed."Yep! And let me say Stan, I'm glad you took the time to write a note to Pashmina!"

Stan looked at Sandy weirdly." Um sis, you got the wrong guy. I may like Pashmina a lot, but someone else wrote the note, not me."

"Oh," said Sandy. "Well, who did?"

"Sorry sis, not telling." said Stan.

"Oh really?" said Sandy, making a evil grin at Stan.

Stan gulped. "Uh-oh.."

3 minutes later

"Ok, ok I'll tell!" yelled Stan, who was tied up in Sandys gymnastic ribbon tight.

"Thats what I thought!" said Sandy." Well, who is it then?"

Stan sat up, took a deep breath and said,

"Panda."

71717171717171717171717171717171717171717

yeah! i'm finally done with my 3rd chap! WOO-HOO!anyway, i don't know about you guys, but I think this was my best chap so far! Anyway, for the next chap, i SERIOUSLY, want 6 or more reviews ok? well, i hope you guys liked my 3rd chap!cya!

angel


	4. Yep, Sparkles Lost It!

Hey! I got those 6 reviews in fast! You guys sure review fast! Well, time for my special thanks!

**LylHamGirl:** Yeah, you are right, Sparkle did deserve it! Oh, and I read your story 'Lost Without My Love' 's 5th chapter! And I loved it! (You people should read it too! Its really good!You will ove it, I swear!) Thanks for reviewing!

**sparkleshine101: **Yay! You reviewd twice! Sweet! Well, thanks for reviewing twice!

**cappypashyforever:** No problem for using your idea! And you were right about it! It never fails to please anyone! LOL! Thanks for reviewing!

**crystalgurl101: **Yep! It was Panda!Oh, and I read your message and yep, the will be more Sparkle Bijou

fighting in this chap too!

**Yayfullness:** Thanks again for reviewing! Oh, and thanks for a idea for this chapter!

well, thats all them! ok, people heres the chapter!

717171717171717171717171717171

"It was Panda!" exclaimed Pashmina.

Sandy nodded. "Yep!"

Pashmina said nothing. All she did was sit down on her bed, put her head in her hands and groaned." Ugh!"

Sandy looked surprised. "Um, Pashmina? What the heck is wrong? I mean, is their something wrong with Panda or something? Because if there is, then what is wrong with him then? I mean hes nice, smart-"

"No, no!" interupted Pashmina." I don't think there's anything wrong with Panda! Really! Its just that, well, I like Stan, not-"

"Panda." said Sandy. "I know. But Pashmina, you really should give Panda a chance!"

"I know, but, I really wanted Stan to send the love note! Not Panda!But, I-I'll do what you say and give Panda a chance." said Pashmina.

Sandy smiled. "Good." she said. "But guess what Stan said?"

Pashmina sighed. "That he thinks I'm a loser?" she said glumly.

Sandy shook her head. "Nope! That he likes you a lot! Heck, he even said he had a crush on you!"

Pashmina beamed. "Oh my gosh he did! YES! WOO-HOO!" she exclaimed jumping up in the air.

Sandy looked at her weirdly. "Um ok then. But remember what I said about giving Panda a chance..."

Pashmina stopped jumping and nodded. "Don't worry! I will! Hey, wheres Bijou? She usually comes to my house by now!"

Sandy shrugged. "She said she had something..important to do."

7171717171717171717171717171717

Meanwhile, at Bijous house, Bijou is on the computer typing something up.

"Hahahahahaha!" she laughed." Sparkle won't even expect it!" she said, after she was done typing on the computer.

Then, Bijou printed it out, and folded it up like a note.

"Now, all I have to do is get this to Sparkles locker.."

7171717171717171717171717171717

On Monday, when Bijou got on the bus, she had this grin on her face that was so big, it was kind of out of character.And when she sat next to Sandy and Pashmina, they moved away from her a little bit.

"Um, Bij?" said Sandy. "Are you okay? You're kind of like, freaking me out with that grin."

Pashmina nodded. "Yeah, you're freaking me out too! I mean, what happened? Sparkle move away?" she said smileing.

"I wish! But no, its this." said Bijou, takeing out a note from her pocket.

Pashmina took the note, and she and Sandy read it. After they were done reading it, they started grinning also.

"Oh Bij," said Sandy. "This is gonna be hillarious! Sparkle won't expect it!"

Bijou nodded. " Yeah, I know! Man, now Hamtaro's gonna hate her big time!"

717171717171717171717171717171717

At school, Sparkle walked slowly over to her locker scowling to herself about what happeded the other day.

"That oufit cost 600$!" she exclaimed." Thanks to that moron frenchie Bijou, I got grounded for two weeks! TWO WEEKS!"

Sparkle opened her locker angrily, jumping out of the way as she opened it, afraid of another little 'incident' from Bijou. But lucky for her, nothing happened.

Sparkle let out a sigh of relief."Thank god! No attacks from-huh? Whats this?" Sparkle said taking out a note that had been stuffed in her locker. Heres what the note said:

**Sparkle! I want you to come sit next to me at lunch today! Please do! **

**Love Hamtaro!** ( A/N Thank Yayfullness for that!Oh, and sorry I forgot to say this before, but thank cappypashyforever for the weasle part in the last chap!)

After Sparkle read it, a wide grin spread across her face.

"Oooooooh! Wait till that frenchie sees this!" she said, running off to Bijous locker.

71717171717171717171717171717

Meanwhile at Bijous locker, Bijou was just getting out her books for class when Sparkle came up to her.

"Oh, Bijou!" she said with her wide grin." Look what I got!"

Bijou grabbed the note from Sparkle, and read it. After she was done, she looked up with a frown.

"N-no!" she said. "It can't be, it just can't be!"

And after Bijou was done saying that, she ran off, crying her eyes out.

Sparkles grin got even wider. "Oh yeah!" she yelled over at Bijou. "I won! Hamtaro likes me! Not you! Hahahaha! In your face! Go me! Go me! Its my birthday! Its my birthday!" she sang cheerfully, danceing in circles, waving the note in the air.

71717171717717171717171717

When Bijou was completly out of sight of Sparkle, she stopped running, and took some onions out of her pocket.

"Sucker!" she said, laughing her head off.

717171717171717171717171717171771717

"What!" exclaimed Hamtaro."Sparkle is stalking me!"

Bijou nodded. "Yeah! Zhats what I said! Sparkle is stalking you Hamtaro!"

"B-but, that means, shes, like spying me!" said Hamtaro. "Yeah, I bet shes been spying me everywhere lately! At my house, at school..and oh my gosh, in the shower too! AAAHHHH!"

"Oh my, I'm so sorry Hamtaro! I didin't mean to scare you!" said Bijou, putting a comforting arm on Hamtaros shoulder. " I just want you to be careful."

"Its ok." said Hamtaro."And don't worry! I will be careful! Thanks for telling me Bijou! Well,I guess we get going to class now, huh?"

Bijou nodded. "Yeah, lets go!" And she and Hamtaro walked to class together.

Bijou smiled. "_ Thank gosh hes so clueless!" _she thought. "_But yet, he's so clueless hes cute!"_

7171717177171717171717171717171717

At lunchtime, Sparkle walked in to the lunchroom, and looked around for where Hamtaro was sitting, she finally spotted him, and his group of friends, (Oxnard, Maxwell, etc.) sitting together, chatting happily.

Sparkle smiled, and walked over to their table, but when she tried taking a seat next to Hamtaro, he screamed, and pushed her to the ground!

Sparkle looked shocked. "Um, wow! That happy to see me huh?" she said.

"Oh don't play dumb with me, Sparkle!" said Hamtaro."You and I both know very well that you're stalking me! Well, stop it! Its really freaky! And its really wrong that you watch me whereever I go! You even watch me when I'm taking a shower! YOU SICK LITTLE, CRAZY GIRL YOU!" he exclaimed.

Sparkle looked shocked. "Um, okkk...I'll just, be going now.." she said, as she ran away as fast as she can.

"Yeah, you better run, sicko!" Hamtaro yelled at her.

But Sparkle just yelled back, "I'm NOT stalking you!" then ran off.

Hamtaro stared after her weird. "Oh, well, why didin't she just say so?" he said.

71717171717171717171717717

At the end of the day, Sparkle marched angrily over to Bijou.

"Bijou!" she yelled at her.

"Oh, Sparkle!" Bijou said. "Hi! Vhats up?"

Sparkle glared at her than...**BAM! **She punched Bijou right in the face.

Bijou fell backwards to the ground and cringed in pain. "Oh my gosh!" she yelled."I just got hurt by a girl who can't even throw a stick into a trashcan a foot away from her! ZHIS MEANS WAR!"

Then Bijou got back up, and punched Sparkle straight in the face also, sending her to the ground.

"Oh...my gosh!" Sparkle yelled." You..just...broke...my...NAAAAIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

Now, Sparkle punched Bijou back again.

"That was for ruining my 600$ oufit!" she yelled.

Sparkle hit Bijou again.

"That was for trying to steal Hamtaro away from me!"

Sparkle hit Bijou again.

"And that was for stealing my favorite pencil!"

Bijou looked at Sparkle weirdly."Sparkle, zhat happened in the second grade any you're _still_ not over it?"

Then Bijou simply got up, and punched Sparkle back., then ran away.

"I'll get you for this, FRENCHIE!" yelled Sparkle. "Hamtaro will be mine!"

But Bijou ignored Sparkle and just kept on running.

7171717171717171717717171717171717

"Um, Pashmina?"

Pashmina turned around to see Panda."Oh, Panda, hi!"

Panda blushed."Um, Pashmina, you got my note right?"

Pashmina nodded. "Yep."

Panda nodded.' Yeah, well, um, about that, you see I-I don't think we should go steady!"

Pashmina looked at Panda, with her jaw dropped. "What!But, Panda! Why?"

"Well, you see, me and Stan had a little chat.." said Panda.

Flashback

"Hey Panda?"

Panda turned around to see Stan." Oh hi Stan! Whats up?"

But Stan said nothing else, all he did was..BAM! He punched Panda right in the stomach.

"What the heck was that for?" said Panda.

But Stan just grabbed Panda by the collar, and said, "Stay away from Pashmina, man!", then walked off, leaving Panda totally speecheless.

End Flashback

Pashmina gasped. "Wow, I never knew Stan liked me _that _much.

Panda nodded. "Yeah I know, look, I'm sorry Pashmina! But, before we can't see eachother anymore, I wanna give you a kiss!.

And with that said, Panda gave Pashmina a big kiss on the cheek.

"Good-bye, Pashmina!" said Panda running off.

Pashmina couldn't belive what Panda just did." Wow, that kiss was..was like magic! And Panda looked so handsome when he was running off and-oh my gosh!" Pashmina stopped talking.." I can't, I just can't! But...aw who am I kidding! I-I guess I'm in love with two guys now!"

7171717177177171717171717171717171717

Hey! I hope you all liked this chap! For the next chap, I want..12 reviews! Thats right! 12!But if I get more, I'll write a better, longer, chapter for you guys!Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter!HAPPY NEW YEAR!

cya!

angel


	5. Does this Snob love Me!

ok pplz! I know I said this before, but this is my best chap! well, here is the special thanks!

**LylHamGirl:** Yes! Your gonna review every single one of my chapters! THANKS!

**Celestal Night: **Wow you really think my story is funny, huh? Well, I just hope this chap is funny!

Absh: Yep! Two guys! Well, I really hope you like this chapter!

Yayfullness: YAY!You gave me two reviews! Thanks!

cappypashyforever: Aw, thanks for adding my story to your favs! ( I added one of your stories to my favs!)

crystalgurl101: Yay! You said my story was hillarious! Oh, and thanks forr saying I can use your ideas!

sparkleshine101: Oh yeah! You like my story! You REALLY LIKE IT!YAY!

Zeno Bell: Wow, you like my story! And you just read it! Oh, and no more review goals, I promise!

Ciana R.: Well, you said you couldn't wait for that chap! So that shows me you love my story!

Ham-Kelly: Well, I guess that , means you like my story huh! Thanks!

well, thast all of them! Heres the chapter!

7171717171717171717171717

If you thought Monday was crazy, wait till you see Tueday!

It was 10 minutes before school was about to start, and Pashmina was looking around the courtyard, for Stan. She finally spotted him talking to Sparkle, who seemed to be yelling about something.

"Um, excuse me?" said Pashmina. 'I don't mean to interupt or anything, but I want to have a little chat with Stan."

Sparkle glared at Pashmina. "Sorry, but I'm busy telling Stan about what that prissy, moron, stupid-"

"Now, now Sparkle, no more language!" said Stan. "Now please, let the cutie babe, Pashmina here, speak."

Sparkle shot Stan a glare, and walked off, her nose stuck up in the air.

Stan looked over at Pashmina. "Now, where were we?" he said, putting a breath mint in his mouth, and puckering up his lips.

"Oh, I think you know exactly where we are!" said Pashmina, as she leaned in closer, and closer into Stan and...SLAP! she gave him a big slap on the face!

Stan stood back completly shocked." Woah, nervous for your first kiss huh?"

"Shut the heck up Stan!" yelled Pashmina. "Look, Panda told me what you did to him, and trust me, if you think you can win my heart that way, then you have another thing coming pal! I can't believe you would do that to Panda! You should be ashamed of yourself! Look, Stan, I really like you a lot, but, if you want to win a ladys heart by beating the heck out of another person, then you are the stupidest person ever, then!"

Stans jaw dropped, and he opened his mouth to speak, he just quickly closed it when Pashmina gave him a glare.

Suddenly, the bell rang for the start of school, and Pashmina stormed off angrily, leaving Stan still and stiff from Pashmina's little speech.

"Ok, first, Bijou is like, a boxer or something like that,and now Pashmina is a slapper! Man, girls these days are pretty tough!"

7171717171717171717171717171717

"Ok, class! Mr. Ethan here wants to make a announcement!" said Mrs.Nikki. "And he better do it quick, because I want extra time to torture you guys!"

"DO IT SLOWLY!" yelled everybody, scared of Mrs.Nikki.

Ethan smiled, then began his speach. "Ok, peeps! Heres the deal, I have a sweet party this Friday, and I want the entire grade to come! So, I hope you peeps better get your party shoes on, and we'll this party started Friday, yo!"

Everyone was silent after Ethans speech. Dead silent. And the silence continued until...

10 minutes later..

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the entire class yelled.

Mrs.Nikki covered her ears. "Stop it! If you rotten little teens yell anymore, my headache will get so bad, that I'll have to stay home for the rest of the week!" she yelled, then covered her mouth when she saw the entire class grin like mad, about to yell again. "Uh-oh.." she said.

"PAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTYYYYYYYYYYYY!" yelled the entire class."PARTY! PARTY! PARTY!"

Mrs.Nikki tried overing her ears, but too bad for her, the class yelled so loud, that she fainted.

The entire class looked at the knocked-out Mrs.Nikki, then looked at eachother.

"YEEEAAAAHHHH!" they all cheered.

71717177171717171717171717171717

It was lunchtime, and everybody was sitting down eating happily. Except Sparkle, who was still really, really, really, well, you get the idea! She was extreamly angry about what happened yesterday.

"Hmm, well, Hamtaro did tell me that he knew I wasn't stalking him, so I guess now will be a good time to make a move on him!" said Sparkle, walking over to Hamtaros table.

When Sparkle got their, she batted her eye lashes at Hamtaro, and said in a flirtious voice,"Hi, Hamtaro!"

Hamtaro looked over at Sparkle. "Oh, hi Sparkle!"

Sparkle took out her lipstick and said, " Hold on, I just have to put on this lipstick.."

But, 'accidently', Sparkles lipstick 'slipped' out of her hands and landed on Hamtaros shirt, making a red mark on it.

"Oops!" said Sparkle. "Here, let me clean that off for you!"

Sparkle grabbed a napkin, and started cleaning the mark off, but she 'accidently' slipped, and her nose touched Hamtaros nose.

" Oops! I am so, so sorry!" said Sparkle. But in her head she was thinking, "_ Ah, yes! I finally got this close to Hamtaro! Now, he will have to kiss me!"_

But Hamtaro didin't kiss her, instead he just pushed her off, and said, "Umm, thats ok!"

Sparkle made a little groan. " Time for plan b!" she said under her breath.

"Oh, Hamtaro!" she said. "I need you to help me with this puzzle someone told me!"

Hamtaro looked up at Sparkle, smileling. "Ooh! I love these puzzles! Ok Sparkle, what is it!"

Sparkle smiled. "Ok! the question is, 'Miss me, miss me, now you got to-what?" she asked.

"Oh, thats easy!" said Hamtaro. " Kiss, me!"

"Gladly!" said Sparkle, then grabbing Hamtaro into a deep kiss with her.

At a nearby lunchtable...

"Way, to go Pash!" said Sandy.

Bijou nodded. "Yeah, you really told Stan to- OH MY GOSH!"

Sandy and Pashmina looked at her weirdly. " You really told Stan to 'oh my gosh!' said Pashmina.

Sandy laughed.

But what Bijou really yelled, 'OH MY GOSH!' for, was that she spotted Hamtaro and Sparkle.. kissing!

Bijou didin't say anything, all she did was ran off, crying her eyes off.

Pashmina and Sandy looked at eachother weirdly. " I guess she wasn't crying because of onions this time, huh?" said Pashmina.

Sandy shook her head.

771717171717171717171717

At the end of the day, Stan ran over to Pashmina.

"Pashmina, look, I have to tell you something!" he said.

Pashmina looked at him."Ok! Talk then!" she said.

"Ok, look, I was thinking about what you said, and.." Stan began.

"And, what?" asked Pashmina.

"And, I apoligized to Panda, and... you two can see eachother if you two want to." said Stan looking down.

Pashmina smiled."Thanks! You made me much happier than this morning when I yelled at you Stan!"

Stan blushed." Yeah, and Pashmina, thats not all! I would also want to make sure you fogive me by a date! Just the two of us! How does that sound?"

Pashmina grinned." It sounds wonderful! See you then!"

Stan grinned also. "Great! See you on Sunday then, ok?'

Pashmina nodded, then walked off home. "Yep!See you Sunday! Oh, andtake back what I said about not having a way with ladys! It turns out you do have a way with them!"

Stan smiled and waved good-bye to Pashmina. Then jumped in the air, and landed with a split.

"Owwwww!' Stan yelled in pain, as he did the split." No, wonder Sandy told me not to do a split!"

71717171717171717171717717

Boss walked slowly to the diner. He was kind of upset because of what happened at the park on Sunday...

Flashback

"Oh my gosh, there she is!" exclaimed Boss.

What Boss was referring to, was Bijou, who he had a crush on ever since he was a little kid! She was just sitting on a bench, humming a song, the wind blowing in her face.

Boss walked slowly, and I mean, _very_ slowly over to Bijou..

10 minutes later

Finally, Boss got to Bijou. She looked up and saw Boss standing above her.

"Oh, hi Boss!" she said cheerfully.

Boss blushed, then stuttered out, "H-h-hi Bijou!"

Bijou smiled. " Well, did you hear zhat Ethan might have another one of his famous parties zhis Friday!"

That got Boss out of his shyness! Everyone loved Ethans parties! His parties were always the best!

"Oh, sweet! I sure hope he does!" said Boss, resting on the tree nearby, but when he rested on the tree, he somehow slipped and hit the tree hard! And when he did, he knocked out a little squirrel form out of the tree, and the squirrel fell on...Bijou!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!" screamed Bijou, running around the park, looking like she was a mental person on the loose! Even people nearby were staring at her weirdly, even one mother screamed and covered her kids eyes, running away screaming, "Crazy girl! RUN!"

Finally, Bijou got the squirrel off, by hitting it with a stick, but after that, she glared over at Boss.

" You HAD to hit the tree, huh Boss?" Bijou said angrily, running off angrily.

Boss tried to say something, but he knew when Bijou was mad, you had to find a hiding space quick before she yells at you like a mad lady!

End Flashback

Boss winced at the thought of Bijou yelling her face off at him, it happened before, but he knew that he never wanted her to yell at him like that again!

When Boss got inside, and ordered his food, he sat down, looking glum.

"What's wrong? Girl trouble?" said a voice from behind Boss.

Boss jumped up. "What the!" he said. He looked behind him to find...Sparkle.

"What the heck was that for!" he exclaimed.

Sparkle smiled. "Meow! Kitty has claws today, huh?" she smirked. " Sheesh, you need to take a joke!"

Boss glared at her. "Ha, ha!" he said sarcasticly." Anyway, what are you so smilely about? I mean..that grin is like the Jokers!"

Sparkle looked at him weirdly. "You watch Batman, and your 14?" she giggled.

Boss blushed. " Ok, what the heck? I just saw that movie once, and I just happen to remember the names of the characters!"

"Yeah, well, I don't want to remember the names of the characters! They are ugly!" said Sparkle, making a face.

"Hey! If you want to see ugly, look in the mirror!" Boss smirked.

Sparkle glared at him. "Whatever!" she said, like she was the Queen of snobs. "Anyway, my real point is, what is wrong, girl trouble?'

Boss's jaw fell. "How did you know?"

Sparkle laughed her head off. "I didin't! Anyway, whos the girl? If you say its that retard-"

"Hey!" exclaimed Boss" Bijou is not a retard!"

Sparkle laughed. "Wow, you really need to learn how to shut your mouth! I didin't know it was really Bijou until you said that!"

Boss blushed. "Whatever! Bijou likes Hamtaro! I know it!"

"No!" exclaimed Sparkle. " I kissed Hamtaro today! And Bijou saw!"

Boss beamed. "You did! Oh, thank you Sparkle!Thank you so much!" said Boss hugging Sparkle, then immediaately broke free, blushing.

Sparkle smiled. "Sorry Boss, I'm taken! Anyway, why do you all of a sudden think Bijou likes Hamtaro?"

Boss looked down, then began to tell Sparkle the entire story...

Meanwhile, outside the diner...

"Oh my gosh! You got kissed by Sparkle!" exclaimed Stan.

Hamtaro nodded. "Yeah! And my boy teenageness made me kiss her back!'

Stan glared at him. "You are so lucky! I couldn't even get Sparkle to talk to me!"

Hamtaro looked at him weirdly. " Stan! You don't understand-"

" Its ok Hamtaro, its ok to be shy! Now, I have to show you something I stole from my moms kitchen!"

Stan took out a bowl from his bag, and the bowl was full of sugar!

"I'm going tio eat all of this!"

Hamtaro gasped. "No, Stan, don't be a fool!"

"I'm going to eat all this sugar and you can't stop me!" said Stan, and then he dumped all the sugar into his mouth.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" exclaimed Hamtaro. But it was too late. Stan has ate all the sugar, and he was starting to jump up and down.

" Uhhhhh...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" said Stan,starting to go crazy." SUGAR GOOD! HEEHEHEHEHE!"

"AAAAHH!" said Hamtaro running away.

Stan started doing cartwheels, (well, trying to do cartwheels) towards Hamtaro screaming, " I'M CHASING YOU HAMTARO!HAHAHAHAHA!"

Hamtaro was screaming his head off. "HELP!" he screamed.

Meanwhile, inside the diner...

"-and thats the entire story." said Boss, not noticeing Hamtaro screaming, outside running away from Stan, who was chasing after Hamtaro screaming and trying to do cartwheels toward him.

"Hmmmm.. I see, "said Sparkle. " Well, listen Boss, you see, when a girl doesn't like you-"

BAM!

Sparkle and Boss jumped up. " What the heck was that!" exclaimed Boss.

Ouside the diner..

"Owwwww..." said Stan rubbing his head. It turned out he hit his head on the diner window.

"Thank you!" said Hamtaro, shouting to the sky.

Stan got up and said, "Wow, lots of sugar gives me a headache huh!"

Hamtaro nodded. "Heck yeah it does!" he said. "And it makes you scary too!"

"Um, what?" asked Stan." Hamtaro, what _really_ happened when I ate all the sugar?"

Hamtaro shivered. "Trust me, you don't want to know!"

Back in the diner...

"Never mind about that noise, " said Sparkle. 'As I was saying, if Bijou doesn't like you, then move on! Find a new girl!"

"Hmmm." said Boss, scratching his head. " You, know, I think I will try to move on! Thanks Sparkle!"

Sparkle smiled. "Anytime, hey, want to hang out on Saturday? You know, so we can see what you can do about your love problem?"

Boss looked shocked that Sparkle, the queen of snobs Sparkle, was asking to hang out with him!

"Well.. " said Boss. "Ok. sure I guess.

"Great!" said Sparkle. "See you then!"

Boss waved good bye to Sparkle as she left the diner.

"I wonder, just wonder,"said Boss. "If Sparkle has a crush on me?"

71717171717171717171717171717177177

yay! 5th chap finally done! Well, next chap, is gonna be about the party, actully, its gona be about the party until chap 8. But trust me, the ne party chaps, you will love!... I hope. Well, thanks for revewing! I hope you guys liked it! I wonder if I would get 45 reviews by chap 6...or maybe even more! THAT WOULD BE SWEET! well, please review! And chap 6 will be up sooner than you think!

cya!

angel


	6. Party Time! Part 1

I AM BACK!Yep! I got computer back peoples! so now, i can update my ficcies!Oh, and I owe everyone a BIG appoligie for not updateing faster than before! But I got my computer taken away! Sorry! (if you guys ever wanna find out why im not updateing faster, or if I'm done with a chapter, or other news, go to my profile, and scrroll down to news of the day, and you will find ou those things!)anyway, guess what time it is? Thats right! SPECIAL THANKS!

**LylHamGirl:** Thanks for being a nice freind and reviewed this chapter!( by the way, I just relized you got two new chapters up for 'Lost Without My Love', and I'm gonna go read them real soon! (and of course I'll review it! )

**Yayfullness:** Not only do you think my storie is funny, but you think its hillarious! SWEET!( Oh, and I see you have a new story up! But, my parents said I coudn't read rated M fics, or else I can't stay on I'm so sorry! But, I'll be a nice freind and read the prequal to it! And review it!) (Oh, and are you the yayfullness I know?)

**crystalgurl101:** Well, I guess all those 'ess's' in 'coolessness' means you love my storie! So, thats a very good thing!

**Absh:** Well, there might not be any Boss+Sparkle in my story, but there might! Anyway, thanks for reviewing again! ( oh, and are you gonna update that Hamtaro story soon? Sorry if I ask too much, I'm just curious!)

**Ham-Kelly:** You mean intresting in a good way, right? Lol! Kidding! I know you mean intresting in a good way! So thanks for another nice review! (but seriously though, you do mean intresting in a good way, right/)

**Ringa-Ham:** Wow! I guess your a new reviewer for my story, huh?Anyway, glad you like my story, and don't worry! I'm gonna add more Howdy in my story! ( like in this chapter for example! )

**cappyandpashy4ever:** Yep! Thanks a bunch for that sugar idea! If it wasn't for that, I guess my chapter would be kind of boring, so thanks!

**Ciana R.:** Wow! When you said my story was pretty good for my first fic, that made me feel really happy! Thanks! (oh, and your stories are good! I read only one, But I liked it!)

**sparkleshine101:** Yeah, I kind of wanted Ethan to be sort of a jockish, rap music-like kind of guy! Just for the humor of the story! So thanks for reviewing again!

well, thats all of my special thanks! ( oh, and just to make sure nobody feels left out, LylHamGirls not the only person whos been a real nice freind! ) So now, its the chap tha everybody has been waiting for!

here it is!

777171717171717171717171717171717

" I am soooo excited!" screached Sandy.

Stan covered his ears. " Sis! This isn't the first party you been too at Ethans!"

"I know, but still!" said Sandy.

"Hey, do any of you know when the heck we're going to get in the party?" asked Pashmina staring at the long line ahead of them.

"Nope! No idea!" said Stan." But don't worry! In case we won't get in there for a long time, I'll entertain you!"

Pashmina giggled as Stan put his arm on her shoulder. Panda glared at him.

" Oh no he didin't!" Panda said angrily.

"Oh yes he did!" said Hamtaro.

Panda looked at him . " Hamtaro, you saw Stan did that?"

Hamtaro stared at Panda. " Huh? Oh, I wasn't stareing at Stan, I was talking about that guy who just cuted us! Hey dude! Where did you learn your manners you-"

" Um, ok then." said Panda backing away from Hamtaro.

"Ugh, when are we going to get in that party!" groaned Boss.

10 minutes later

" Yep, any second now!" said Boss

Another 10 minutes later

" Any little second now!" said Boss.

Another..well, I think you know what I mean!

"All right thats it! I can't take it anymore!" said Boss, pulling a little of his hair out.

Sandy stared at him, wide-eyed. " Um, thats nice Boss, but-"

" We've been waiting here for a half hour! A HALF HOUR!" screamed Boss.

" No Boss, you don't get it!" said Stan. " Sandys trying to tell you-"

" Hehehehe! And you know what? Do you know what? I'm just going too cut in line, and jump staright into that party! And you can't stop me!" said Boss, his eye twitching a bit.

" BOSS! We can go into the party now!" said Sandy, pointing to the backyard, wheer the party was held.

Boss stopped going crazy, and went back to his normal self. Then, he just walked into the backyard.

Everyone stared at eachother, then just shook there heads.

7717171717171717171717171717

Bijou quickly hid behind a trashcan. She looked around for anyone near her, then, when she saw the coast was clear, she pulled out a walkie-talkie.

" Athletic preppy girl, this is frenchie girl, over!" said Bijou into the walkie-talkie.

" Bijou! Stop using those names! Its stupid, over!" said Sandy throughher walkie-talkie.

" Yeah! I mean, whats up with those names? I hate mine, over!" said Pashmina through her walkie-talkie.

" Whats wrong with those names, over!" said Bijou.

" Well, first of all, what kind of name is Pinky goodie-goodie girl, over!" said Pashmina angrily.

" Well, it goes well with you! Over!" said Bijou, then covered her mouth. "Oops!"

Pashminas face started to turn red. " Oh no you didin't frenchie! Over!"

" Oh, so your saying, like, I'm named Athelitic preppy girl because thats what I am, over?" yelled Sandy into her walkie-talkie.

" Well, yes! I mean, no! I mean- oh what the heck that doesn't matter! Over!" screamed Bijou angrily into the walkie-talkie. " Do you guys see the target, over?"

" Yep shesdancing in the middle of the yard, over!" said Sandy.

Bijou looked over to the middle of the backyard, and saw Sparkle, dancing to music, shaking her hips the guys watching , drooling over her.

" All right girls," said Bijou into the walkie-talkie. "Grab some popcorn and a front row seat because frenchie girl is going to challenge Miss Snob over there to a dance-off!"

7171717171717171717171717171717171717

Howdy sighed as he laid back on the table, sipping some punch.

" So, your bored too, huh?" said Hannah walking up to him.

Howdy nodded. "Sadly, yes!"

" Well, your not the only one!" said Hannah, laying back beside Howdy.

" I guess not!" said Howdy grinning. " Anyway, thanks for keeping me company! I could really use it!"

Hannah smiled. "No problem! I just need to ask you a little favor!"

Howdy look at Hannah weirdly. " What kind of favor?"

Hannah shrugged. "Nothing really! Anyway, I want you to...look into my eyes, to see if you see anything."

"Oh! You got something caught in your eye, huh?" said Howdy. "Well, don't worry about it! I'll help you out!"

" Well, thats not exactly what I meant- I mean, yeah, thanks Howdy your a real pal!" said Hannah.

Howdy smiled and looked at Hannahs eyes.

" Well? Do you see anything?" said Hannah.

" Yeah! I see some mascara, and eye crust-" said Howdy.

" Ok, thats enough!" said Hannah pushing Howdy away. " Um, so I'll see you around sometime?"

" Um, yeah, I guess!" said Howdy. "Well, um, see you around!"

" Bye!" said Hannah waving. And when Howdy was far enough way to not hear Hannah, she quickly wispered to herself, " I guess, maybe we're not meant to be."

71717171717171717177171717171717

" Sparkle!" yelled Bijou. walking up to the Snob Queen.

Sparkle stopped her dancing and looked over at Bijou. "Oh, Bijou! What brings you here?"

" Shut up Sparkle!" said Bijou angrily." You, me, dance-off! Right here, right now!"

" Oooooooooooooooooh!" all the boys said, suddenly getting intrested.

Sparkle laughed. " _You _are challenging _me_ to a dance-off? Do you know who I am?"

" Yes, and I don't care!" said Bijou. " Now, are you gonna accept the challenge or be afraid?"

Sparkle stopped her laughing and glared at Bijou. " I am so not afraid!" she said angrily.

" Oh, yeah? Prove it!"said Bijou.

" All right I will!" said Sparkle. Then, she stood up on one of the party tables and yelled, " Clear the dance floor people! Me and frenchie here are having a dance-off!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing, then everything went quiet until...

3 seconds later

" YAAAAAYYY!" scramed everybody at the party. " DANCE-OFF! DANCE-OFF!"

As everyone crowded around the two girls, Bijou walked over to the DJ, and wispered something in his ear.

The DJ gasped, but nodded. Bijou smiled and walked back up to Sparkle. " The music is going to start in 10 seconds!" she said.

" Ok, people!" yelled the DJ. " Let the dance-off begin!"

Suddenly, some music started, and the music wasn';t exactly, well, modern!

" What the heck is-oh no!" said Sparkle. " You did not frenchie!"

Bijou smiled. " Yes I did Sparkle! I picked 70's music! Prepare to dance to 'Shake Your Groove Thing'!

" NOOOOO! THE HORROR!" said Sparkle, trying to plug her ears.

" And you know what the worser news is?" said Bijou. " I have took 70's dance lessons through 2nd, all the way to 7th grade!"

" Oh crud!" sais Sparkle. But when she saw Hamtaro watching, ( and surprisingly, Boss) she said, " Bring it on frenchie!"

" Gladly!" yelled Bijou. And then she started doing the disco.

Sparkle, deciding to copy her, did the disco also. And for some, freaky reason, she did it much better than Bijou!

" Hmm not bad!" said Bijou. " But just wait until the chorus!"

" I'm as ready for the chorus as you are!" said Sparkle.

**_Shake your groove thing_**

**_Shake Your Groove thing, yeah, yeah_**

**_Show me how to do it now_**

As the chorus played, Bijou jumped in the air, and did a summer sault, and she landed with a slit.

Everyone clapped wildly.

" Oh, how am I ever going to beat that!" said Sparkle sarcasticly.

**_Shake your groove thing_**

**_Shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah_**

**_Show me how to do it now_**

**_Show me how to do it now!_**

Now as that played, Sparklejumped in the ari, did two summer saults, and landed with a cart wheel, along with a split.

Everyone cheered loudly.

" Your actully doing better than me!" yelled Bijou doing the disco.

" Oops! Did I forget to mention I took 70's dance lessons through preschool to the 8th grade? said Sparkle, smileing.

Bijou glared at her. " Oh no you didin't!"

**_Lets show the world_**

**_We can dance_**

" We!" said Bijou. " Sorry you stupid song, but I'm the only one here to show the world!"

After doing the disco some more, and doing a couple twirls, Bijou started... breakdancing!

" Go frenchie!" yelled a couple guys.

" Hey!" said Sparkle, still doing the disco. " This is a 70's song!"

But Bijou wasn't listening, she was too busy breakdancing.

" Oh, I'll show her!" screamed Sparkle.

_**Bad enough too**_

**_Strut my stuff_**

Sparkle grabbed Bijou and swung her under her legs, than twirled her around so fast, that Bijou had a hard time stopping!"

" Woaaaahhhhh!"Bijou said after she stopped spinning. " Ok! Its on!"

**_The Music gives_**

**_Us a chance_**

****

Bijou did two cart wheels, and a summer sault, and 3 splits! And after she was done, she started break dancing again. Sparkle did the same thing.

**_We do more out on the floor, yeah!_**

BAM! Finally, the music ended.

Sparkle and Bijou collapsed on the ground, completly tired out.

" Well, peeps, you seen the dance! Now cast your vote, yo!" said Ethan, leading everyone to a corner to vote.

5 Minutes Later

" Well, ladies!" said Ethan. " The winner is..."

71717171717171717171717171717

Ok, sorry! Thats a cliffie! But theres a reason for it! I want you people to vote on which girl you want to win! Well, cast your votes now, along with a review! Oh, and once again, HUGE SORRY for not updateing in 2 weeks! Well, review!

cya!

angel

****

****


	7. Party Time! Part 2

Special Thanks:

**cappyandpashy4ever:** Hi! Yeah, I should've known you would vote for Sparkle!Actully, EVERYBODY voted for Sparkle! Oh, and thanks for the great idea! You always give me great ideas for this story!

**LylHamGirl: **Sweetilicous! I'm so happy you finally messaged me! Oh, and thanks for the review! An dyou are so right! BIJOU RULES! (sorry Sparkle!)

**Ringa-ham:** Well, theres some Howdy for you Ringa! And I'll try to add him more through my story! I promise! (oh, and I owe you a big apoligie! I promised I would review your story! And I alreadyr read it! But as soon as I'm done with this chapter! I'll try to review it!)

**SatsukiDreams12:** Well, I guess I get new reviewers every day right? Well, thanks for reviewing!

**natsu:** Like I said before, I always get new reviewers! Well, like I said to satsuki, keep the reviews coming!

**sparkleshine101:** Is it me? Or are all my reviewers giving me great ideas? Lol, of course I'll use your idea! Thanks!

**Ham-Kelly:** Oh thank gosh! I thought that was sort of a bad thing at first! (oh, and Kel? Please messge me or e-mail! Me and rosywaterfall are wondering where in the world you are!)

**crystalgurl101; **Oh, don't worry! I'll try to update! But I have a lot more fic work to be doing then you think! So, big apology for not updateing as fast!

**Absh:** If you meant the cliffie being mean. then don't worry! There hardly won't be anymore in this story! (...I hope)

**DISCLAIMER: LOOK AT MY PROFILE FOR A VERY IMPORTANT NEWS UPDATE PEOPLE!**

71717171717171717171717171717

RE-CAP Of Last Chapter...

"Ok, ladies!" said Ethan. "The winner is..."

71717117717117171717177

"-wait!" said Etahn, stopping in the middle of his sentence. "A mystery dancer has entered the dance floor!"

Everyone turned there attention to the middle of the backyard, there, standing there, was a mystery dancer, with a bag over his head.

The mystery dancer took a step forward, and started break-dancing like crazy!

Everyone cheered. "GO...uh...MYSTERY DANCER!"

The mystery dancer then grabbed two girls from the audience. Then, the msytery dancer threw one of the girls in the air, and twirled the other.

After a few more hip-hop moves, the dancer then caught the girl he threw in the air in his arms, and stopped the twirling girl and dipped her. He then twirled the two girls back in the audience, (causeing them to faint with awe), did some cart-wheels, flips, back-flips, and finally landed with a split.

"GOOOO MYSTERY DANCER!" everyone cheered again, clapping loudly.

The msytery dancer stood up and took a bow.

"Well, I don't know who you are!" said Ethan. "But I guess your the winner!"

"WHAT!" screamed Bijou and Sparkle.

"What?" said Ethan. "Sorry peeps, but yo, this man had some MOVES yo!"

"Grrrrrrrr!" said Sparkle. "Ok, mystery dancer! Who are you!"

But the mystery dancer didin't do nothing, except yawn a few times, then, he/she finally collapsed on the ground,the paper bag falling off his/her face using the trophy Etahn gave him/her is a pillow.

Everyone crowded around to get a look at the msytery dancer. They all gasped at who it was.

"SNOOZER!" everyone exclaimed.

Yep, belive it or not! There was Snoozer, sleeping like a baby, hugging his trophy.

Sparkle was nearly going on a mental breakdown.

"Oh no!No, no, no!" said Sparkle. "I did not just get beat by somebody who sleeps in practily every class!"

"I can't belive it but Sparkle kind of has a point!" said Bijou. "I mean, not with the sleeping in class thing, but I also think what shes trying to say is... ITS UNFAIR! Snoozer wasn't even in the compitition to begin with!"

Ethan scratched his head. "Well, I guess you hot babes are right, yo! But, I still think Snozzer deserves to have the trophy!"

"Fine with us!" said Bijou and Sparkle at the same time.

"Ok then!" said tahn. "The winners are...Bijou..AND Sparkle!"

'WHAT!" screamed Bijou and Sparkle at the same time.

"Wow, you guys really need to stop saying stuff at the same time!" said Howdy chuckling.

"Shut up Howdy!" said Bijou and Sparkle.

"See what I mean!" said Howdy.

"Whatever!" said Sparkle. Then she walked up to Bijou and slapped her across the face.

"I hate you Bijou!" exclaimed Sparkle. "You try to take away my man, my dignity, and now, my AWARD!"

"Shut up!" yelled back Bijou. " I'm serious Sparkle! You can really get on my nerves!"

"So what!" screamed Sparkle. "You're even more annoying then you think, frenchie!"

SLAP! Bijou gave Sparkle a hard slap right on her face.

"SHUT UP!" exclaimed Bijou. "If you call me frenchie one more time..."

"Um sorry ladies!" said Ethan. "But..I lied!"

Bijou and Sparkle stopped there yelling, and stared at Etahn, with death glares.

"ETHAN!" they both screamed.

"See! They did it again!" said Howdy.

"Woah, woah woah!" said Etahn. "Sory-ry! Ok, look the real winner is...Bijou!"

"YES!" said Bijou. "Ha! In your face Sparkle! Go me! Go me!"

Sparkle rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever!" And she walked off.

"Hey, Ethan?" said Sandy. "Like, where did you get that trophy?"

Ethan laughed nervously.

"Heh heh.." he said.

In Ethans house...

"HONEY!" exclaimed Ethans dad. "Wheres my candy selling trophy?"

Back to the party

"Panda?" said Stan, walking up to Panda. "We need to talk.'

"Oh no!" said Panda. "Stan, I already had this talk with my dad.."

"No,no, no!" said Stan. "Not THAT talk!"

"Oh! Ok then!" said Panda. "Carry on!"

"Um, right, anywho!" said Stan. "We need to talk about..Pashmina."

"Oh." said Panda. "Well, as long if you don't fright me this time.."

"Don't worry dude!" said Stan. "I won't! Anyway, we really shouldn't fight over her."

"Yeah, your right." said Panda. "She'll probaly think we're acting like dorks,"

"Exactly!" said Stan. "So, do you want toagree, that we will NOT fight over Pashmina?"

Panda nodded. "Agree!"

"Great!" said Stan. "Oh, and Panda?"

"Yes Stan?"said Panda.

"Theres Godzilla behind you."

"Huh?" said Panda turning around. And while he turned around, Stan poured his punch allover Pandas head.

"STAN!" yelled Panda.

But Stan just laughed, ran off, and called back to Panda, "MADE YOU LOOK!"

7171717171717171717

Hannah sighed as she drank some punch. She looked around the party. She saw Hamtaro congratulating Bijou for her win in the dance-off, she saw Panda and Stan both flirting with Pashmina, she saw blabbing on and on about Pepper, she saw Harmony and Boss laughing together, she also saw Sandy and Maxwell,and everyone else together. The only person at the party who seemed to be lonely..was her.

Poor Hannah, she didin't have anyone! She tried to flirt a bit with Dexter, but ever since his break-up with Pashmina, he never wants to go out with anybody!

"Dain it!" said Hannah. "Why doesn't Dexter just get over the break-up! Hes such a wimp! I have no idea why in the world I ever had a crush on him!"

Hannah was so angry she spilled her punch on her, on the ground, and a little bit on... Sandy!

"Oh my gosh!" cried Hannah, franticly trying to get the punch off of Sandy."Iam so SO sorry Sandy!"

"Its ok!" said Sandy. "Sorry I made you go on a mental breakdown!"

"Ha ha! Very funny!" said Hannah sarcasticly. "Anyway, I was angry because...I'm so lonely, I have nobody.."

"And your on your own!" sang Sandy, to the the tune of the the song, 'Mr.Lonely'."Anyway, if your so lonely, then maybe you should stop being so shy and try to ask out who you like!"

"Yeah! Your right Sandy!" said Hannah. "I should go ask Howdy out and-whoops!"

Sandy laughed. "Oh, so thats who you like, huh?"

Hannah nodded shyly.

"Yeah, I do!I do have a crush on him!" said Hannah. "But what does it matter! He hates me! And we'll never be together!"

And with that said, Hannah walked off. Sandy stareing after her.

"Yo, Pashmina!" said Sandy. "Come over here!"

Pashmina, who was busy chatting with Stan and Panda, called back to Sandy, "Sorry Sandy! I'm busy right now!"

"Oh?" said Sandy."Ok then! I'll just be over here telling a few people who you accidently kissed in the 3rd grade..."

"Coming!" called Pashmina, running over.

Sandy smiled.

"Ok listen up!" she said. "Hannah likes Howdy, and she doesn't know how to ask him out.."

Pashmina grinned. "Are you thinking, what I think your thinking?"

Sandy nodded.

"Thats right Pashmina!" she said. "Its time to play a little matchmaker!"

71717171717171717171717

"Hey Stan!" said Hamtaro running over to Stan. "I have a little dare for you!"

Stan grinned. "Ok then! Tell me what it is and Docter Dare, AKA moi, will do it!"

Hamtaro grinned. "All right! I dare you to..ask Pashmina out!"

Stan nearly laughed out loud.

"HA! he laughed. "Is that all? No problem!"

And then Stan walked off, Hamtaro stareing after him, grinning.

71717171717171717171717171717

"Hi Pashmina!" said Stan. "My, my you look lovely tonight!"

"Aw, thanks Stan!" said Pashmina. "So, whats up?"

"Well, first of all, I have a little favor to ask you!" said Stan. Then her stood on his knees, and said, " Will you go out with me?"

"Um, like, I would Stan, but it would be very unnatural to me in so many wrong ways!" said a voice.

"HUH!" said Stan. The, he looked up amd saw...Sandy!

"Oh no Sand!" said Stan. "I wasn't asking you out! I was asking Pashmina!"

"You did!" said Pashmina. "Yay! Then in that case, I say yes!"

Stan beamed. "SWEET! LOOK OUT WORLD! STAN HAS A DATE! I AM THE CUPID OF ALL CUPIDS! YEAH!"

"Take it easy dude!" said Howdy passing by. " Its just a date!"

Stan rolled his eyes then he ran off doing his world famous worst catrwheels off, and called back to Pashmina, "See you at your house at 12:00 p.m!"

"Ok Stan!" called back Pashmina. Sandy rolled her eyes.

"Well, this should be intresting!"muttered Sandy. "I have to see the date! Now where did I put my camera.."

"What was that Sandy?" said Pashmina.

"Nothing!" Sandy quickly replied.

717171717171717171717


	8. Dexters Little Speech

Special Thanks:

**Natsu:**Lol, great idea! But, sadly, it might be used for a later chapter, because stupid me forgot to use it in this chapter! But, I promise! I'll use it soon!

**LylHamGirl:** Aw, your proud of me! Well, remember! Your a good writer too! Thanks for reviewing!

**sparkleshine101:**Oh trust me, you don't want to know who she accidently issed! Lol, thanks for the review!

**cappyandpashy4ever:** Well, of course I used your idea! My story would be boring without random stuff! Thanks for the review!

**Ringa-ham:**Well, I don't mean to dissapoint you, but, theres no Howdy in this chapter! Sorry! But, there will be some next chapter! Thanks for the review!

**Yayfullness the Great:(aka, Yayfulness!)**Yay! More ideas! Please get them to me! Oh, and I'm going to try to put more H+B soon! I promise!

**OhSnapI'llloveDracoMalfoy4ver:**Lol, well I updated! And after I finish writeing this special thanks, I'm going to review some of my reviewers storys!Including yours! Thanks for the review!

**MoonShine101:** Well, Stan wasn't exactly looking where he was asking that question so..yeah! Lol, thanks for those two reviews!

71717171717171771717177117

Boss sat nervously in his seat. It was Saturday. The day Sparkle, the Sparkle, was going to hang out with him at the diner. And what was Boss's reaction to this? He was a nervous wreck!

A diner waiter sat next to Boss and said, "Dude, you need to chill out!"

"I can't!" said Boss. "I'm hanging out with Sparkle!"

The waiter let out a gasp. "Sparkle! As in, cousin of the pop star Glitter Sparkle?

Boss nodded slowly. The waiter patted him on the back and said, "Good luck!"

Then, the waiter walked off.

"Hey!" another waiter said. "Buddie, I couldn't help over-hearing your little problem! And I have just the thing for you!"

The waiter then handed Boss a medicine bottle that said..actully, you don't want to know what it said!

"Umm.." said Boss, quickly handing the medicine back. "I think you have the wrong medicine!"

The waiter looked at the medicine label and gasped. "Whoops! Heh, heh, wrong medicine! Well, I guess I can't help you! Oh, and if you think this medicine is for me.."

"I never said it was for you!" said Boss. "That is, until now.."

"Well it isn't!" excliamed the waiter. "Its not I tell you!"

Then, the waiter walked off.

"Hey Boss!" said a voice.

Boss looked behind him and saw Sparkle, wearing a blue mid-drift, and a matching skirt. She was also wearing a blue headband to go along with it!

"Wow, Sparkle! You look great!" said Boss, looking in awe at Sparkle outfit. "I mean, uh..."

Sparkle giggled then she took a seat next to Boss.

"So?" said Sparkle. "Tell me about you Boss!"

"Um..well...uh," said Boss. "I love the outdoors!'

Boss immeadiately covered his mouth. "_Why in the world did I say that!" _thought Boss. "_ She will probably now slap my face, and my hobbies are stupid, and..wait why do I care! I don't have a crush on Sparkle! I said that before, and I'll say it again! I don't have a crush on Sparkle! I don't-'_

"Wow, really!" said Sparkle. "How intresting! You know what I like to do?"

Boss looked a little surprised at what Sparkle just said. She actully said outdoors was intresting? Even when one time she fainted on her class hike one time after only hiking 3 feet?

"Um.I don't know, what Sparkle?" said Boss.

"Singing!" said Sparkle. Boss smiled and said, "Thats nice, but I bet you can't sing.."

"Oh really is that so?" said Sparkle. "Well, I'll just have to prove to you that I am a singer!"

Then, Sparkle walked over to the juicebox picked a song, and began singing,

**L:Is for the way you look, at me!**

"Yeah!" said a couple of guys. "Go Sparkle!"

Sparkle smiled as a small crowd gathered up to hear her sing. Sh looked over at Boss, as if to say 'I told you so!'. And Boss, he was totally speechless!

Sparkle was smileing at this, and continued singing.

**O:Is for the only one I see!**

Now, not the just the guys were coming up to hear Sparkle sing, the girls were too! And Boss..was still speechless!

Now, Sparkle jumped up on to one of the diner tables, and started dancing along with her singing.

**V:Is very very, extraordiairy! **

And now of course, the crowd was cheering, and Boss was speechless..and smileing!

This made Sparkle grinned, and she continued singing.

**E:Is even more, than you can adore!**

The crowd was going **wild**, even one guy fainted! And one really crazy dude was cheering so loudly, he started jumping 5 feet in the sir. And Boss, once again, was smileing a big smile, and was looking surprised!

Sparkle now started reaching her hands out to the crowd, and she was grinning at Boss. Then, for some reason, she jumped off the table, an slowly started walking towards him.

**Love is all that I can give to you!**

Boss nearly fainted. Sparkle was walking towards him, in a slow, come-here-baby way! In other words, she was walking towards him as if about to kiss him!

But, one by one, guys kept run**n**ing in front of Sparkle saying, "You really love me?" and each guy, Sparkle pushed out of the way, and kept on walking towards Boss, continuing singing.

**But love, is more than just a, game for two!**

**But if us can make it!**

Now, Sparkle made it to Boss, and fell in his arms, and singing in a soft, gentle voice,

**Take my heart, but please don't break it!**

And suddenly, Sparkle went completely silent, she just continued laying in Boss's arms, smileing at him. And Boss? Well, he gave Sparkle a glare that said, 'Get the heck off of me!' and dropped her onto the ground, and she ran off, calling back to him, "You better have a good lawer! Because I'm seeing you in court! And I shall win! YES I SHALL! HAHAHA!". Nah, just kiding! He really, truly, just stood there stareing at Sparkle with complete shock.

Finally, Sparkle broke free from Boss, and jumped in the air.**Love was made for me and you!** Sparkle sang, landing with a split.

The crowd then went crazy, the boys started screaming so loud that..

Somewhere in France...

"Honey, vhat is all zhat screaming?" asked a french lady with white hair.

"I zon't know, but it zeemz like itz coming from America!" said a french guy. " My, I can't believe our dear Bijou is actully living zhere!"

Back to the Diner

"Sparkle!" exclaimed Boss. "That was so...so...amazing!"

Sparkle beamed.

"Thanks Boss!" said Sparkle. " Well, I have to be going! See you later!"

Boss waved good-bye to Sparkle, kind of dissapointed that she was leaving, but not as much as the guys who were yelling to Sparkle, "CALL ME! COME TO MY HOUSE! I'LL WAIT FOR YOU BABY!"

Oustside the diner...

When Sparkle walked outside the diner. She stopped.

"What just happened?" she asked." I feel like I just sang a love song, and there were lots of people cheering for me, and the guys were going hysterical, and I was trying to impress that super hunk Boss and- wait! What in the world did I just say? I don't love Boss! Hes so, stupid, and so..smart, and funny, and...grrr! Snap out of it Sparkle! Snap, snap, SNAP!"

A guy walking by shook his head and muttered, "Kids these days.."

71717717717177177171771717

"Hmm, should I choose this book, or this one?" asked Maxwell. He was in a library, again, looking for yet another book to read.

"Aha!This one should do" said Maxwell, starting to reach towards a book. But when his hand touched there, another hand also touched there. Maxwell looked up and saw the face of a..girl! The girl was wearing glasses, and had long, brown hair, tied back in a pont tail, and had cream ears. She was wearing a long sleeved white shirt, and a red plaid skirt.

"Um..hello?" asked the girl. "Um..did you, uh, want this book?"

"Well, yeah I did!" said Maxwell. "But thats ok, you can get it!"

"Oh no, no!" said the girl, shaking her head. " I can always get this book! You can get it!"

"Really?" asked Maxwell. "Well, thats nice, but..."

"Hey! if you don't want it, I'll just go ahead and take it.." the girl said, reaching her hand towards the book, but Maxwell immediatly grabbed it.

"MINE! ALL MINE! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Maxwell said, his eye twitching. The girl stared at him.

"Um..ok then." saidthe girl. "So? You like to read?"

"Are you kiding?" said Maxwell. "I worship reading!"

"Really?" the girl said. "Me too! Oh, by the way, my names Jen! Whats yours?"

"Maxwell!" replied Maxwell. " Wow, can you believe we both love reading?"

"Yeah I know! Cool, huh?" Jen said. "So? Seeing anyone lately?"

Maxwell stood still, blushed, and said, "Um..yes, my girlfriend Sandy!"

"GIRLFRIEND?" exclaimed Jen. "I mean uh, girlfriened, eh? Thats so unfair! I mean, nice! So, whats she like?"

"Well," said Maxwell. "Shes nice, and very athletic! And shes cute..."

"Woah, woah!" interupted Jen. " Athletic? You, a smart bookworm, is going out with someone who is the complete opposite?"

"Well, uh, yeah!" said Maxwell. "Whats wrong with that?"

"Look," said Jen, writeing something down on a paper, and handing it to Maxwell. "Heres my cell-phone number! Give me a call if you have any problems ok?"

"Well..uh..." started Maxwell. But he just took the paper, lost of words. Jen then got up, and started walking away.

"Bye Maxwell!" she called, leaving.

"Bye Jen!" said Maxwell. "Wow, what a girl! But, can it be possible that she might actully... like like me!"

71717717177171771771

Dexter started walking down the street, completely bored to death. He had nothing planned today, ever since his break-up with Pashmina, he was totally devastated, and sad, and bored. And speaking of Pashmina..

Dexter stopped walking and looked up, seeing Pashminas house.

"Do I dare go in?" Dexter asked himself. After a few moments of thinking...

A half hour later

Ok, maybe more than a few moments of thinking! Dexter finally decided, that he should try to go make peace with Pashmina!

Then, Dexter walked up to Pashminas doorstep, and ringed the doorbell. He could hear someone walking towards the door. The door then opened, and Dexter saw Pashminas face. Then, she closed the door staright in Dexters face.

"Well, that could've gone better!" said Dexter, than he sadly got up, and started walking away.

"Fine, what do you want?" said a angry voice. Dexter turned around and saw Pashmina.

"Pashmina!" exclaimed Dexter. "My baby! My honey! You actully spoke to me! This is the best day of my-"

"Keep quiet!" said Pahmina. " Just because I talked to you, doesn't mean we're getting back together!"

"That does it!" yelled Dexter. " You know why I came here? Because I wanted us to make peace! I wanted you to listen to me, and give me another chance! But, you just have to make up your mind about something, and thats it! So, theres no hope for us, huh? Well, you know what? Thats totally fine with me!"

Pashmina stood at her doorstep, completely shocked.

"Um, wow!" she said. " Never knew you could make speeches like that!"

"Oh thanks!" said Dexter. "I saw that on a re-run of 'I Love Hammy!' episode! Now, as I was saying...good-bye you big jerk!"

"Wait!" said Pashmina. "That wasn't on 'I Love Hammy!"

"Well, duh!" said Dexter. "That was on 'I Love Lucy!' Now, good-bye!"

Then, Dexter stormed off madly, leaving Pashmina with two simple questions to herself..

"What kind of guy watches soap operas?" she said. "And, could Dexter be right?"

71717177171771717177


	9. Way to Go Panda! You Started A Fight!

Special Thanks:

**OhSnapI'llloveDracoMalfoy4eva:** Yay! You love it! Ok, you said that before, but its still nice to hear that! Lol, thanks for the review!

**CrystalGurl101:** Um, Dexter should make peace with himself? Lol, its ok! I know you meant Pashmina! Thanks for reviewing!

**MoonShine101:**Omg, I owe you a apoligy! I forgot to ask you about your idea! Well, tell me it anyway and I promise I'll put it up! Thanks for reviewing!

**cappyandpashy4ever:** No really? You like random things? I never noticed! Thanks for the review!

**Ringa-ham:** Guess whos in this chapter? Thats right, Howdy! Thanks for reviewing!

**Yayfullness:** Yeah I noticed that! And when I updated last chapter, I relized that I spelled jukeboxes wrong! Lol, thanks for reviewing!

**sparkleshine101: **Wow, your a good guesser! Yes, she is going to cause some trouble! Thanks for the review!

**Ciana R.:** Omg you missed a story on a fav storys list? Ooooh, you bad girl! Lol, just kidiing! Thanks for reviewing!

**LylHamGirl:** Nicer eh? Well, shes a lot nicer than the last chapters! Lol, thanks for reviewing! And yes, theres is a H+B moment in this chapter!

**cavy2006:** See! Told you guys I get new reviewers! Lol, yay! Glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

7171717717177171771771717

"This one? No, no! Too girly! This one? No! Too punk!" said Pashmina.

Well, it was still Saturday, and just 15 minutes away from Stan coming to take Pashmina to there little date! And Pashmina was totally calm and ready, right? Well of course she was-absolutly not ready or nowhere near calm! She was still in her pajamas, looking for the perfect outfit for the date.

"This one? NO! Too Barney!" said Pashmina. Then she stopped what she was doing, and got a look of anger across her face. " Mom! Did you let Penelope in the house again while I was not here?"

"Huh?" said Pasminas mom, walking in Pashminas room. She noticed Pashmina holding up the Barney pajamas. "Oh you don't like them. eh? Well, I guess spending 3 hours on the computer looking for those on Ebay was for nothing!"

"WHAT!" exclaimed Pashmina. "Mom! I thought we had this talk before!"

"I know! But, I guess I will just have to face the fact that my little Pashy is growing..growing..UUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Pashminas mom wailed.

Pashmina stared at her mom in shock.

"Oh mom! I'm so sorry, Here! Take a cookie!" Pashmina said, grabbing a cookie from her bag and handing it to her mom..

"Oh thanks honey! Have fun on your date!" said Pashminas mom, sudenly stoping her crying, taking the cookie, and ran off.

Pashmina just stood there, totally shocked.

"Great!" she said. "I have abosolutely no idea what to wear for me and Stans date, I think I'm nearly going hysteric, and my 48 year old, or, at least thats what she says her age is, mom just tricked me! Ugh, what a day!"

7171771771717717177717717171717717

"Ah, Boss!" said Harmony, stareing at a picture of Boss. " Your face is cute, your hair is cute, and, ooh, you know what is especialy cute about you? Your-"

RING RING! Rang Harmonys cell phone.

Harmony shrieked and dropped her picture of Boss on the floor. She franticly picked up her cell phone.

"Hello?" she said, still a little scared from the cell phone.

"Harmony? What wrong?" said Sandys voice throught the cell phone. "Oh did I interupt you stareing at a picture of Boss again?"

"That, I will not answer!" said Harmony. "Anyway, whats up?"

"Well," said Sandy. " I have a little matchmaker!"

"Ah, yes!" said Harmony. She was the ultimate matchmaker! "Just tell me the boy, the girl, the place, and the time, and I'll get right on it!"

"Great!" said Sandy. "Ok, the boy is Howdy, and the girl is Hannah! And the place is Roller Skateing Rink, the one in our town of course, and the time is today at 2:30!"

"Hmm.." said Harmony. " I think I can manage that!"

"Ok!" said Sandy. " So, whats your plan?"

"Well, first of all I have a question!" Harmony said. " How come your voice sounds so close?"

No Answer.

"Sandy?" said Harmony. " Are you th-"

"HEY HARMONY!"

"WHAT THE HECK!" screamed Harmony. Then she turned to her bedroom doorway, and saw Sandy, grining, puting her cell phone away.

"Oh and by the way Harmony!" said Sandy. " What is the cutest thing about Boss to you?"

"Um, lets go over the matchmaker plan shall we?" said Harmony, qucikly telling Sandy her plan...

7171717177171771717177177177717717

Ding dong! Rang the doorbell.

Stan waited nervously outside Pashminas house. It was almost time for there date!

" Wait, why am I so nervous?" said Stan.

"Oh, your nervous too?"

Stan turned his attention to Pashminas doorway, and his jaw dropped. Standing right there, was Pashmina, wearing a pink, spaghetti strap midrift shirt, and a matching skirt. She was also wearing pink flip-flops, and a pink and white head band.

Stan whistled.

"I think you need to call the police!" he said. " Because I'm going out with a girl whos WAY to good for me!"

Pashmina giggled.

"Thanks!" she said. "Well? Shall we be off?"

Stan nodded, then took Pashminas hand, and walked off.

7171771717177171771771717717

"Oh Stan!" said Pashmina. "This is so fun! I mean, well, I never knew lunch at a diner together would turn out to be great!"

"Yeah me either!" said Stan. "Its like, theres no way anthing can possibly go wro-"

"Hey Pashmina!" said a voice.

Stan stopped eating his cheeseburger. He knew that voice all too well! Its was..Panda!

" Um, uh..." started Pashina. "Hey Panda!"

Panda stared at Pashmina and said, "Hubba hubba..."

Pashmina giggled.

"Oh Panda! You do always have to make something funny now do you?" she said. (Panda was blushing at this)"Well, sorry, but, we can't talk right now, you see, me and Stan are on a date.."

"But why?" said Panda. " I mean its just a dare!"

Pashmina stopped eating her food, looked at Panda, and said, " A dare!"

"Yep!" said Panda. " Sorry, but Hamtaro dared Stan to ask you out and.."

"Panda shut up!" yelled Stan. But he immdiatly covered his mouth, noticing Pashmina glareing at him.

"Stan! How could you!" she screamed. Then, she got up, and punched Stan straight in the face.

"OWWWW!" Stan moaned in pain, as he hit the floor. " Are all girls tough, or just the ones I know!"

"Just the ones you know probably!" said Panda. Then, he grabbed Pashminas hand and said, "Hey Pashmina? Since your little 'date' is just a bust right now, want to go get some ice cream?"

"Why yes Panda!" said Pashmina, giving Stan another glare. "I'd love too!After all, at least somone didin't dare you!"

Then, the two walked off, arm in arm. Stan glared after Panda.

"Panda, sorry pal but," he said. " When I get hit by a girl for the, sadly 10th time, not including when my sis hit me, then its time for the fight to earn Pashminas heart to begin!"

71717717177171771717717717

"Hey Hamtaro!" said Howdy. " Theres Bijou!"

Hamtaro turned his attention to the corner of the arcade.There was Bijou, dancing to a song on DDR.

"Wow!"said Hamtaro. " I never knew Bijou was such a good dancer..."

"Yeah! Shes better than you!" said Howdy, chuckling. Hamtaro shot him a glare.

" She is not!" he said.

"Oh?" said Howdy. " Then prove it!"

"Um, uh, no thanks!" said Hamtaro.

"Aw, baby Hamtaros afraid of faceing his girlfriend!" said Howdy. " Come on! Just do it!"

"No!" said Hamtaro.

"Do it!"

" No!"

"Do it!"

"NONONONO!"

"YES INFINITY!"

Hamtaro gasped.

"Grrr, fine!" he said. " Dain Howdy, you always get me with that infinity!"

Howdy grinned as he watched Hamtaro walk over to Bijou.

"Hey Bijou!" said Hamtaro, when he got to Bijou. Bijou jumped and turned around.

"Oh hi Hamtaro!" she said. " Vhat do you vant?"

"Well, uh," said Hamtaro. "Do you want to face me in DDR?"

"YES!" exclaimed Bijou. Hamtaro stared at her. Bijou blushed. " I mean, uh, sure! Lest go!"

Hamtaro grinned then, he said, " Great! Well, who should choose the song?"

"That will be me!" said Howdy. Then, as Hamtaro and Bijou took there places on the dance platforms,(Or whatever there called..) Howdy spent about 8 minutes choosing the song.

" Finally I found a song!" he said. " Ok, guys! Ready? On your mark, get set, GOOOO!"

Then, the song started, and Hamtaro and Bijou started danceing. So far, Bijou seemed to be in the lead. Hamtaro was trying his best to catch up, but he seemed to be lost in trance at stareing at Bijous incredible moves.

"Hamtaro!" said Bijou. " Did someone dump water over you, or is zat just sweat?"

"Sweat!" Howdy said, smileing. Hamtaro looked like he was about to hit Howdy, but he continued conintrating on his danceing. And, surpriseingly, his dance moves had got a lot better!

BAM! Finally, the song ended, and the two colapsed. But, when they colapsed, they landed on eachother!

" Will you two stop trying to make out with eachother and listen to who the winner is?" said Howdy.

Bijou and Hamtaro both blushed like mad, then stood up.

"Hamtaro the winner!" said the DDR machine.

Hamtaro pumped his fist in the air. "OH YEAH! I WON! I WON!"

Bijou smiled. " Vell, zhat was my excersise of the day! Anyway, your a, um, good dancer Hamtaro! Au revoir!"

Hamtaro waved good-bye to Bijou.

"Ok Howdy!" he said. " You now owe me 10 bucks!"

"Hamtaro!" said Howdy. " We didin't even bet!"

Hamtaro shrugged. "Hey! Can't blame a guy for trying!"


	10. Kiddie Love!

Special Thanks:

Yayfulness: Whoopsie! Dain,I couldn't even spell your name right? My gosh I canbe stupid sometimes..oh well! Thanks for reviewing!

cp4ver: Wel, sorry! I can't help you with your little couple probelm...but my solution is, why not just like all of them! I mean, I like Pashmina with a few hamboys! Oh, and, there is some cappy+penelope in this chap! But you did say you were starting to like this couple right? Well, thanks for reviewing!

Ringa-ham: Holy crud you are obsesessed with Howdy! Lol, theres more of him in this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

sparkleshine101: Yeah, Iwodner how the DDR machine knew...oh yeah! Thanks for the reveiw!

OhSnapI'lllove...:(sorry! Your pen name is so long!Thats why i shorted it!) ok, calm down! Things mgiht turn out better for that love triangle thing they are having! Wel, thanks for reveiwing! (oh, and I know you are not copying my fics!I just said they reminded me of some scenes for my fics!)

cristopher the cave-ham..: (ha, sorry! Long name penname..) Whoop! A new reveiwer! Thanks for reveiwng!

Crystalgurl101: Really? Where did I get it from? Just want to se if you know! Lol, thanks for reveiwing!

717171717171771717171717177

RING-RING!

Pashmina jumped towards her cellphone in her bed. After,she fell down about 3 times, (4 if you count the time she almost fell), she mananged to pick it up.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey Pashmina!"

"Panda? Hey! Whats up?" said Pashmina, laying back on her bed.

"Nothing! Just wanted to say hi, and, umm..if you want..." Panda started.

"Yes Panda! I want to talk!" said Pashmina, smileing. She could hear a gasp on the other end of the phone.

"How did you know I was going to ask that?" said Panda.

"I'm a psycic!" Pashmina said.

"Oh my gosh I knew it! I knew they are such things as psycics!" said Panda.

"Umm...I was joking!" said Pashmina.

"Oh..um..never mind then!" said Panda. " Well, anyway, lets talk about something else!"

1717717171717717177171717

Ding-dong!

Pashminas mom ran to the door, and when she opened it, she saw Stan there, smileing with a bouquet of roses.

"Hey there Mrs.Mafura!" said Stan. " Umm...is Pashmina here?"

"Why yes she is! Hold on a minute!' said Mrs.Mafura. " PASHMINA!"

Stan covered his ears. Dain, who knew Pashminas mom could yell so loud?

"I'M TALKING ON THE PHONE!" Pashmina yelled back, even louder than her mom. Actully, so loud, that Stan fell backwards!

"FINE!" Mrs.Mafura yelled, then she turned to Stan, and said in a nice and calm voice,"Shes busy talking on the phone."

"I see." said Stan. Then, he noticed something near the hallway, a..phone!

"Um.Mrs.Mafura/" said Stan. " That phone over there, does it have the same number as Pashminas cellphone?"

Mrs.Mafura nodded.

"Yep! Thats even Pashminas phone!" she said.

"Ok, and I'm guessing if I picked it up right now, I could listen in on Pashmina and wohever shes talking to conversation, huh?"

"Yep! Pretty much!" Mrs.Mafura siad. " Well,bye bye Stan!"

"Bye!" Stan said, pretending he was leaving. But when Mrs.Mafura was out of sight of Stan, he quickly ran to Pashminas other phone, and picked it up...

71717711771717177171717717

"Oh! Panda, I have to go to the bathroom! Hold on a minute ok?" said Pashmina.

"Ok!" Panda said.

When Pashmina was gone for a moment, Panda heard a voice he really didin't want to hear...

"Panda!" Stan yelled. " What the heck do you think your doing, man?"

"What the!" Panda yelled. " Stan! How did you get in on the conversation?"

"Long story!" said Stan. " Now you better hang up right now! Pashmina doesn't deserve to have someone like you talk to her!"

"Shut up!" yelled Panda. " Stan, at least I'm not a total idiot like you!"

"PANDA!' screamed, not Stan..but Pashmina! " What did you just say?"

"Eep! Pashmina!" said Panda. " I can explain! Stan got in on our conversation! Hes probably, on your,umm..other phone or something! I swear to god!"

"That does it Panda!" said Pashmina. " I don't want to talk anymore! Stan may have been a really big jerk by only going out with me because of a dare, but hes still my friend! Now good and BYE!"

Then, with that, Pashmina hung up!

"Pashmina Noooooo!" wailed Panda, who apparently hasn't hung up yet. " Huh? Dad? Uh..uh..I wasn't talking to a girl! Ok, fine I was!..What?No! I do NOT want to do that with her! Huh? Oh...oh...THAT? Well, maybe..."

717171717171717171771717171

"Pashmina!" Stan said. " Hey! I was waiting for you to come down!"

"Hey Stan!" Pashmina said, walking down the stairs. " Oh my! Those flowers for me?"

"Yes!" he said, handing them to her. " They are all for you! My delicate little flower!"

"Oh my gosh Stan! That was so..so..." said Pashmina. But she stopped talking, when she suddenly relized that that line Stan just said, was the same thing Dexter said to her a week before they broke up...suddenly, Pashmina got a haunting memory about the night they broke up..

"You jerk!" she said slapping his face, then, she ran up the stairs back to her room.

Stan rubbed the back of his neck with a questioning look on his face.

" What did I say?" he asked to himself.

717717117171771771717177171717

"Umm..Sandy?" asked Howdy. Sandy and Harmony had taken him to the roller skateing rink. They didin't say why though. And Howdy, being the sort of idiot he was, didin't even try to think of why in the world they didin't tell him why they didin't say!

"Yeah Howdy?" said Sandy, who was getting on her skates.

"When is Hannah going to get here?" he asked. " You did say she was going to get here.."

"I don't know Howdy! I'm going to go ask Harmony who just happens to be skateing over there!" said Sandy, sounding a little frantic.

"Umm..ok then!" said Howdy. " Here, I'll come too.."

"NO!" screamed Sandy. " You. Stay. HERE!"

"Umm...but why?" said Howdy, " But how come I can't come.."

"DON'T ASK QUESTIONS1 JUST STAY HERE! AND DON'T YOU DARE FOLLOW!' yelled Sandy, practily pushing him down on a seat, then, grabbing some rope from a guy near by, and tied him down.

"Hey! Thats my rope!" the guy said.

"Deal with it!" snapped back Sandy.The guy slowly backed away.

"Sandy..ARE YOU MENTAL! HOW COME I CAN'T COME!" screamed Howdy. " Also, what in the world does that guy need the rope for?"

"Oh things.." the guy said smileing.

Flashback...

"EEEEEEK!" screamed girls, running away from a guy who was trying to rangle them up his rope...(oh so it seemed...)

"Ok ladies! Cowboy Bob here, is going to rangle up some cutie chicks!"

Then, finally got a chick with his rope.

"Aha! I got one! Now, I shall give this cute little chick to a girl!" said the cowboy, petting the little animal.(Not a human, the little chicken kind of chick!)

End Flashback...

Then, the guy ran off, leavin Howdy still tied up.

"Ok, now that that weird guy is gone, can you please explain to me why I can't come get Harmony with you Sandy?" Howdy asked. But Sandy was nowhere in sight.

"Sandy? SANDY! Oh come on! I'm still tied up here! Oh well, as long as nothing dangerous happens.." Howdy said, but was cut off by a little kid running by with a Barney doll, playing the "I love you!" song.

"No...no...NOOOOOO!" yelled Howdy, trying to escape from the rope. "Must..escape...BARNEY SONG!"

71717177177171771717717717

"Harmony!" said Sandy, running up to Harmony, who was trying to get her skates on." Ok, I managed to tie Howdy up in a rope, so, he will never knw about the matchmaker we are planning!"

"In a rope?" asked Harmony. " Oh well! Whats done is done!Now, if your wondering when Hannah is going to get here.."

" WHEN!" screamed Sandy. Harmony stared at her with wide eyes.

"Um, she should get here any second now!" she said. " Man Sandy, stop being so frantic!"

"I'm sorry! I just want Howdy and Hannah to get together so bad!" said Sandy. "Why do you think,after, a few minutes of yelling at Howdy, then tieing him to a chair, that I shouldn't get frantic?"

"Woah baby!" Harmony exclaimed. Sandy looked at her weirdly. Then, she suddenly excliamed, "Woah baby!" as well, as soon as she saw what Harmony was looking at.

There, in the doorway of theroller skateing rink entrance, was Hannah, wearing a yellow spaghetti strap shirt, a matching skirt, which was in gentle layers, and yellow platform shoes. Oh, did I mention, the shirt had glitter on it? Also, Hannahs medium lengh dark brown hair, was tied back in a pony tail with her a sparkly yellow bow! Dain, Hannah was lookinghot tonight!(I mean today!)

"Hey guys!" Hannah called to Sandy and Harmony, shakeing a few drooling guys off of her legs. " Whats up?"

"Hey Hannah!" Harmony said, as Hannah walked up to her and Sandy. " ANd nothings up, except, we have a little date for you!"

"A what?" said Hannah, a little surrised. " What do you mean, a da-"

"Oh, you know! Just a date! Just a little date date!" said Sandy, still a little frantic. " Now lets go!"

"Umm...I still don't get what you guys are talking about!" said Hannah, but Sandy had already grabbed her by the arm, and was practily running like a race car to a certain someone...

"JUST COME WITH ME WOMAN!" she said a little frantic.

Harmony just shook her head head, and tried her best to catch up with the two.

7171717717177171717717

"Penelope, dear!" called Mrs.Maru, little 6-year old Penelopes mother. " Cappy is waiting for you at the door!"

"Ok mother!" called back Penelope.Then, she ran to her closer door, her long brown hair flying.

When, Penelope opened her closet, she quickly turned on the closet light, then dug around for something...

"Nope! Not a picture of Cappy!Hmm...nope! Not a picture of...hey! Stan! Oh yeah! Pashmina babysitted last night! Hmm..a picture of Panda! Whos picture is that!"

Penelope looked at the bak of the picture, when she did, her eyes widened. It was Pashminas picture?

"Pashmina has a crush on Panda!" Penelope exclaimed. She thought about it for moment, then shook the thought away. "Nah! Still, I would like Panda better for Pashmina beter than Stan..."

Then, Penelope suddenly got a very scary thought...

In Penelopes thought...

"Penny!" Pashmina called. " Hi! I came to baby-sit you! And look! Stan came along too!"

"HI Pashmina! I'm glad you came!" Penelope said. Then, her big smile faded away, as she saw Stan next to her. " Oh no! Pashmina! Please! Not him!"

"Sorry, Penny! He is my boyfriend though!" said Pashmina. " Well, I'm going to go cook something in the kitchen!Stan, stay here, and keep an eye on Penny!"

"Sure thing babe!" he said. "Oh, but before you go..."

Then, Stan pulled Pashmina close to him and...

"AAAAAAHHH!" screamed Penelope, covering her eyes." THE HORROR! THE HORROR OF TEENAGE LOVE! AND IN FRONT OF ME TOO!"

Then, Penelope ran out of there as fast as she could.

End Penelopes thought...

"Yep, Panda would never do that in front of a six-year old!" Penelope said.

"Do what?" asked a certain voice. Penelope whirled around, to find,Cappy! Standing there, looking cute, (for Penelope at least!) in his light green tee shirt, and blue jeans. His dark brown hair, being mostly covered by his green hat.

"Cappy! Hi!" said Penelope.Then, she got lost in thought as she stared at Cappy.

"Hi Penny!" said Cappy. But, Penelope was too busy stareing at him to talk back. " Um..Penelope? Why are you stareing at me like that?"

"Oh!" Penelope said, blushing. " Heh heh, oh, nothing! Nothing at all! Now, anyway, lets go to the park!"

Then, Penlope grabbed Cappys hand, and raced down the stairs.

717171717171717171717

"Well, what should we do?" said Cappy. He and Penelope had got to the park.And they were walking around, wondering what the heck to do.

"I don't know! Well, we could just keep walking around!" said Penelope.

Suddenly, the two stopped as they peeked into a bush, and saw...two teens kissing!

"OH MY GOSH!" Cappy and Penelope screamed, then, they ran off as fat as they can.

"Yuck!Who in the world would want to do that!" said Cappy, making a throw-up face, and pointing to his tounge. " That stuf make me gag!"

"Yeah, me too!" said Penelope.

"Yeah!" said Cappy. " Still, I wonder what it would be like to kiss someone you really like.."

"Yeah, I wonder that too..." said Penelope. And, what the two didin't notie, was they were leaning in to eachother closer...

"Yeah, I wonder what would happen..." said Cappy. Then, before the two could say, " Talk about young love!", they had both leaned in so close, there lips were...locked!

The two suddenly both had a look of shock on there faces.There they were, locking lips, (aka kissing!)right in the middle of the park. And it seemed like that little cute moment would last forever, that is, until...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW!" the two yelled, immdiately pulling away.Then, the two became frantic, trying to get the feelingof lip locking out of there lips by there hands.

"My gosh, that was yucky!" exclaimed Penelope spitting, stil trying to get the feeling out.

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" Cappy said. " And its strange because I have a crush on you and all!"

Suddenly, everything went silent. Penelope stared at Cappy, who had covered his mouth with his hand, relizing what he just said, in disbelief.

"Y-you have a crush on me?" she asked.

"Umm..well...uhh...heh heh, no! I mean, uh, yes! I mean...oh whats the point! Fine, I have a crush on you Penelope!" blurted out Cappy.

"Oh my gosh you do?" said Penelope. " Why thats,..thats...great!I have a crush on you too Cappy!"

"You do?" said Cappy. " Thats great!"

" Yeah! It is!" said Penelope. " Too bad we can't be together because we hate kissing eachother..."

"What do you mean!" said Cappy. " Why, we can wait until we're older to do that! But for now, we can still like eachother!"

"You know Cappy, your absolutely right!" said Penelope. " Wow, Your so smart to say somethin like that!"

"Actully, I just saw that on T.V once, but ok sure!" said Cappy. " Well, come on! Lets go play in the park..girlfriend!"

"You got it..boyfriend!" said Penelope smileing.

Then, the two walked off together.

And the best part was, they were both holding hands.


	11. A Love Moment?

Special Thanks:

sparkleshine101: Thanks for reviewing! So you really thought that was the best chaper yet, eh? Hmm. maybe I should make another Cappy+Penelope chapter...

cp4ever: Aha! Someone liked the Cowboy Bob part!Thank you! Oh,and also thanks for reviewing! (Oh, when are you going to updated HHI? I really want to see what humor awaits us in the next chapter!)

Crystalgurl101: Well, looks like you have something in common with with Hannah! She hates Barney too!(You'll see hwo she hates him in this chapter..)Oh, and thanks for reviewing!

Ringa-ham:Yeah, suuuuuuurreeee your not obsessed with Howdy!Lol, well theres more of him in this chapter!Thanks for reviewing!

Laura: (AKA OhSnapI'llloveDracoMalfoyforever!) Thanks for reviewing! And you will just have to see who Pashmina ends up with in the chapter!

Moonshine101: Um, whatd did that kevin person do in your class? Lol, thanks for reviewing!

Christopher thecaveham4003: Dain, why is your penname so long? Lol, thanks for reviewing!

Mel-Girl: Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I totally forgot! Ok, this is to everybody who reads this fic! You know that phone conversation int he last chapter? Give credit to Mel-Girl! It was her idea! And a great one!

Yayfullness: Thanks for reviewing! Oh, and sorry for the last chap sounding a little like your oneshot, but I swear, I didin't copy!

717717177171177177177117177

"Sandy! What the heck are you pulling me for?" said Hannah, who was at the skateing rink, being dragged by Sandy, who had, a crazy look on her face, to a, date for Hannah. Or, at least thats what she said! Now, did she mean a real, actual date for Hannah? A date for her with a teenage boy? Who the heck knows!

"For your date woman!" said Sandy.

"Ok, would you please stop calling me woman?" said Hannah.

"No way woman! I do not say woman to much, woman! So just come on, woman!" said Sandy, who still seemed crazy.

Hannah just stared at her blankly, while still being dragged by her.

"Hey, Sandy slow down!" cried out Harmony, finally catching up to the two.

"Sorry woman!" said Sandy.

"Sandy, why do you keep saying woman?" asked Harmony.

"Because I do woman! Actully, you know what woman, I don't know why I'm saying woman woman!" said Sandy.

Haromony gave her a weird look.

"Ok?"she said." Well, as long as we don't have any trouble during the date..."

"Oh my gosh!" cried out Hannah.

Harmony and Sandy, who had stopped dragging Hannah, stared at her.

"Whats wrong woman?" asked Sandy.

"Ok, first of all, please stop saying woman Sandy!" said Hannah. " And second of all, why is there an ambulance there!"

"WHAT!" said Harmony and Sandy at the same time. (Actully, Sandy added "woman" at the end, but thats not a surprise...)

The three girls ran to where the ambulance were, and pushed there way through the crowd, to find..the ambulance people crowding around a poor Howdy on the floor!

"Howdy!" cried Hannah. She dropped to her hands and knees and went beside Howdy. "Howdy! Speak to me! Speak to me, please!"

Howdy's eyes opened a little bit, and he muttered out one of the most horrid songs ever...

"I..love..you...you..love..me...we're a happy...family..." he sang. Hannah gasped.

"No, no, noooooooooo!" she wailed. Then, she turned to the ambulance people, grabbed one of them by there shirt collar, and said franticly, " Please! Don't tell me he,..he..."

"I am very sorry miss," the ambulance guy said. " But, due to the cause of a child toy, this young mans mind has been scarred by a...Barney song!"

"Nooooooooooo!" Hannah cried out, again.

"Woman, you need to stop doing that, ok woman?" said Sandy.

Hannah looked up at her.

"And you need to stop doing that!" she snapped back.

"Doing what, woman?" said Sandy. Harmony slapped her forehead.

"That!" she said.

"Woman, what?" said Sandy.

Harmony groaned. " Never mind..." she mumbled.

"Look!" said Hannah. " Can you get his mind back to normal?"

"Yes, of course!" said the ambulance guy. " Look, this may be a serious situation but-"

"SERIOUS!" yelled Hannah. " His mind is scarred by a stupid, purple dinosaur song, dain it!"

"Woah, sorry!" the guy said again. " Look, we all know this is very serious, but, we can fix it by letting him sleep for a while and his mind will be back to normal!"

"Um, how long, exactly?" asked Harmony.

"Oh, about 3 to four hours!" the guy said.

"WHAT!" yelled Harmony. " It can't be that long!"

"Sorry, but, in order to save his mind from a evil song, it has to be that long!" the guy said.

"Come on guys, just let them do it!" said Hannah. " Besides,its not like you were planning a date for me and Howdy, right?"

"Um..well, uh...maybe, maybe not!" said Harmony quickly.

"What was that?" said Hannah.

"Nothing!" Harmony answered quickly.

"Great! Then its settled!" the ambulance guy said. " Ok, get him to the car people!"

"Wait!" said Hannah." Can I go with him?"

"Young lady, this is a very, serious situation!" the ambulance guy said very seriously." Now do you really think that we will actully let you come along when this guy's mind has been scarred by a, like I said before, evil song?"

"Yes." said Hannah.

"Ok then, come along!" said the ambulance guy. Then, he, and the rest of the ambulance people picked Howdy up, and they went out to the car, followed by Hannah.

Harmony groaned.

"This is going to take a while!" she said.

"You got that right, woman!" said Sandy.

"Sandy, I am warning you," said Harmony. " If you say that one more time..."

"Say what, woman?" said Sandy.

"Oh for the love of, that!" cried out Harmony.

"Woman, what?"

" That!"

"What? Woman, what?"

"Th-oh, never mind!" said Harmony.

717177171717171771717177171771717

" Great, a Sunday morning with nothing to do!" said Sparkle." I wish me and Boss can go to the diner again...wait, what am I saying! Just keep saying you don't like Boss, just keep saying you don't like him, Sparkle! I do not like Boss! I do not like Boss! I do not like-what the!"

Sparkle nearly jumped! Something had caught on her foot...

" EEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Sparkle shrieked. "Theres a snake on my foot! Get it off me! Get it off me!Get it off me!"

"What the heck is happening out here?" yelled a voice.

Sparkle turned around, and saw Boss. Yep, there was Boss,standing there, wondering what the heck was going on!

"Boss!" cried out Sparkle. " Help me out here! I'm being attacked by a snake!"

"What!" yelled Boss, then he looked down at what Sparkle was talking about, and said in a calm voice, "Oh, sure no problem!"

Then, Boss simply walked over and got the"snake" off of Sparkles foot. But, it really wasn't a snake, but a...

" Hose!" said Sparkle. " You mean, I got scared by a hose!"

Boss grinned.

"Yep!" he said. Then, he bit his lip from laughing.

Sparkle glared at him.

"Whats so funny?" she asked.

Boss's face started to turn red from trying to not laugh.

" Oh come on! Think, you, were completely scared out of mind, because you thought a hose was a snake! And then, I had to come to your rescue to save you from it!" bursted out Boss. " So, if you think about it, the whole thing is so funny...and..."

Suddenly, Boss was biting his lip to keep from laughing, and his face was turning as red as a tomato!

"Um, Boss?" said Sparkle. " Are you ok?"

Sparkle slowly walked over to the now, really red faced Boss.

" Yes Sparkle, I'm fine, its just that the whole thing is so..so.." started Boss, but, he just couldn't take it anymore and burst into fits of laughter. And, since Sparkle was kinda close to him, his laughing sent her flying backwards to the ground!

"Boss!" said Sparkle. " Its not that funny!"

But did Boss stop? Heck no! He just kept on laughing!

"Boss, really, its not that funny!" said Sparkle. But, as she thought about the situation,and looked at Boss laughing his head off, she was starting to feel her face go red herself, and before she knew it, she suddenly burst into laughter herself!

Well, there the two were, laughing there heads off together! But there was just one problem...they wouldn't stop! They were even laughing so much, they fell on the ground, still laughing there faces off! But, since they were laughing so much, they didin't relize that when they laughed so hard, they fell on the ground, that they had landed on top of eachother...

Well, maybe they will stop laughing any second now...

5 minutes later...

Ok, lets just face it, these two were going to be stuck on top of eachother forever, laughing like hyenas!

Meanwhile, someone walking around the corner...

"Oh Pepper!" said Oxnard. " I'm so glad you came back so soon!"

"Me too Oxnard!" said a Pepper. Pepper had her long, dark brown hair, tied into braids. She was wearing a red tee shirt, that said, "I'm a cowgirl and I'm Proud!", and a denim mini skirt. Plus, she had two little gold hoop earrings in both of her orange ears.

"So, what do you want to do?" he said.

"Well, how about we go have some fun and.." Pepper started to say. then, she leaned in to Oxnards ear, and whispered something.

Oxnard grinned.

" Oh, yeah! This day is going to be the best!" said Oxnard.

Pepper grinned, then she and Oxnard leaned in closer to kiss...until...

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe!" someone laughed. Actully, it sounded like two people!

Oxnard and Pepper jumped.

"W-what was that?" asked Oxnard, who seemed to be a little freaked ou at the moment!

"I have no idea," said Pepper. " But, whoever interupts one of Pepper, and her boyfriends romantic moments, is going down!"

Then Pepper took out her "special" rope, and she slowly walked around the corner to find out what the heck was that laughing noise...

Back to Sparkle and Boss...

Yes, Sparkle and Boss were still laughing! And they would've kept on laughing if it wasn't for a little interuption...

"Who the heck interupted my moment of heavon!" yelled Pepper, as she jumped right next to Sparkle and Boss.

Boss and Sparkle, immediately stopped there laughing, and looked up to see Pepper standing above them holding her "special rope". They nearly screamed, afraid, Pepper was going to whip them. But instead she exclaimed...

" Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry you guys!" said Pepper. " I didin't mean to interupt your little love moment and all!"

"What!" exclaimed Boss. " What love moment? We were just laughing!"

"Pepper! You really need to slow down!" said Oxnard, who had catched up to Pepper. He looked over at the shocked Boss and Sparkle and gasped.

"Pepper, shield your eyes!" said Oxnard, putting his hands over Pepper eyes.

"What are you guys talking about!" said Sparkle."Oh my gosh! Is some kind of "part" of me showing?"

"Oh heck no!" said Pepper. " If that did happen, Oxnard would start to stare, like he did last summer at the beach when you bought that new bathing suit and was wearing it there!"

"I told you I was stareing at the food she was eating!" said Oxnard, sort of trembling fear at Peppers glare.

"Oh really? Because it didin't look like you were stareing at her mouth that was eating the food, but at her-" said Pepper, but Sparkle immediately cut her off.

"Ok moving on!" said Sparkle. " How in the world did you guys think me and Boss were, uh, having a romantic moment?"

"Well, duh! Look at you guys on top of eachother!" said Pepper.

Sparkle and Boss looked at eachother, then looked at themselves, and started to blush. There they were, on top of eachother looking like they were about to make out!

Sparkle and Boss jumped up away from that position, and blushed a deep shade of red. And no, they were not about to laugh if thats what your thinking!

"So? I guess you guys are about to say you didin't mean to fall on top of eachother, and it was all some accident?" said Pepper.

Boss and Sparkle nodded, still feeling embarrassed.

"Ok, fine. I'll belive y'all this time." Pepper said in her country accent. " But, if I see any more hints with you two, then I'll immediately say you two are a couple! You two understand?"

The two nodded.

Pepper smiled.

"Ok then! Come on Oxy, lets leave these two love birds alone!" said Pepper, dragging Oxnard away from Sparkle and Boss.

Sparkle and Boss blushed even more.

"Um, heh heh, I'm sure Pepper was just joking!" said Boss. Then, Sparkle nodded then asked,

"Um, Boss?" she said. " Not saying I have a crush on you or anything, but, can you, um, walk me home?"

Boss looked a little shocked, but smiled and said,

"Sure Sparkle!"

Then, Sparkle grinned, and said, "Great! Well, uh, lets go!"

Then, the two walked off, both wondering the same thing,

Could they really like eachother?

7171771717177171771717

" Ugh, when are Howdy and Hannah going to come back!" complained Harmony.

"Woman! Don't worry!" said Sandy.

" Don't you 'Woman! Don't worry!' me!" said Harmony. "Its been two hours, Howdy and Hannah are still not here, I'm starting to go cranky, and I want to get home and watch my soap opera!"

Sandy stared at the now, starting to go crazy Harmony.

"Um, woman, Howdy and Harmony are right behind you!" said Sandy.

"Yeah, and how come you never told us you like to watch soap operas?" said Howdy.

"Um, anyway moving on!" said Harmony. " Howdy, thanks god your mind isn't scarred by that evil song anymore!"

"Yeah! I'm glad too!" said Howdy. " Well, what did you two want me here for anyway?"

"Well..." said Harmony, then, in a flash, she came back with two pairs of roller skates. " As long as we are at the skateing rink, heres some skates for you guys! So get out there and start skateing!"

Howdy and Hannah exchanged glances.

"But, what about you and Sandy?" said Hannah.

"Yeah, and you still didin't tell us why you brought us here!"

"Oh,me and Sandy will catch up later!And the only reason we brought you guys here was because we were bored, now get out there and skate!" said Harmony, quickly putting roller skates on Howdy and Hannah, and pushing them out on the rink.

Sandy looked at her weirdly.

"And you call me crazy with this matchmaker thing, woman?" said Sandy.

"Sandy, stop saying woman, and follow me for part twoof the matchmaker!" said Harmony, grabbing Sandy, and dragging her to a certain person who worked at the roller skateing rink and calmly said...

" Make it for couples only, on the skateing rink!" she said, grabbing the guy by the collar.

"Um, sure." said they guy. " But, whats the magic word?"

"Woman?" said Sandy.

"Um..no." said they guy, giving Sandy a weird look.

"Please?" said Harmony.

"Thats right!" the guy said, then he put on a love song, and said through a micro phone, " Couples only!"

Harmony and Sandy ran to the skateing spot as they pushed there way through the crowd getting out of the rink for they weren't in a couple, and saw Hannah and Howdy in the middle of the rink, totally confused, but they both just shrugged it off, and they both started skateing around the rink together.

" Yes! Mission accomplished!" said Hsrmony looking proud. " Am I a genious or what?"

"No! Your not!" said Sandy. " Because, like, Hannah can't skate!"

"What!" said Harmony. Then, she looked in the rink at Howdy and Hannah, skateing together, but Hannah was struggling a bit with her skateing.

"Oh no!" cried out Harmony. " Hannah can't skate! How could this happen! Everything was going as planned! And.."

"Harmony! Calm down!" said Sandy. " Maybe Hannah will be okay!"

"Yeah, I guess your right!" siad Harmony. But then, she relized something..." Sandy! You actully didin't say woman!"

"Oh that?" said Sandy. " I just kept on saying that because I was bored and wanted to annoy you!"

"You what!" said Harmony. "Grrrr...Sandy..."

"Um, uh, look! Hannah is slipping!" said Sandy.

"Nice try Sandy!" said Harmony. " But thats not going to work!"

"No! I mean, Hannah is seriously slipping!" Sandy said.

"Sandy! Stop your pretending!" said Harmony

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" shrieked a female voice.

Harmony whirled around and gasped. There was Hannah, slipping while she was trying her best to skate. And, she was heading towards the rink wall!

"Oh my gosh Hannah is slipping her way into a wall!" said Harmony. "Sandy why didin't you say something?"

Sandy slapped her head. " I did!"

"No you were just pretending!" said Harmony. " Now, what are we going to do?"

" I was not pretending!" said Sandy. " And I have no idea what to do!"

THUMP!

The girls jumped, and turned around to see that Hannah had hit the wall with a hard thud, and was about to hurt herself more by falling to the floor, until...Howdy catched her from the fall!

Harmony and Sandy let out a sigh of relief.

"Hannah!" cried out Howdy, helping Hannah up to her feet. " Are you ok?"

"I'm..fine." said Hannah, blushing from embarasment at her clumsiness. " I-I got to go."

Then, Hannah, tired her best to skate out of the rink, and then grabbed her shoes, and skated out of there.

"Hey! Those aren't yoru skates lady!" said the manager of the skateing rink. Hannah turned around, and threw the skates at the manager, hitting him in the head. Then, she quickly put her shoes on, and ran out of the rink in embarrassment.

Sandy and Harmony looked at eachother.

"Well, that could've gone better." Harmony said.


	12. Wow, Another Love Moment!

Special Thanks:

77171717171717171717177

"So, what do you think Howdy and Hannah wanted to talk to us about?' Harmony asked nervously.

"I don't know." said Sandy. " But, they could of at least chose a better place for us to meet at! This place smells!"

Yes the restaurant certainly did smell. Then, thats what you get what you go to a fastfood restaurant thats named, "McHammys"!

"Yeah, those two better get here soon! I am sooo bored!" Harmony said. "I have looked all over the place, but I found nothing to do!"

"Well, what do you usaully do when you are bored?" said Sandy.

"Oh, something important..." Harmony said.

Flashback to a waaaay long time ago...Last Week.

" Do, you, Harmony, take Boss to be your loving husband?" said Harmony, who was holding up a barbie doll that was dressed in a white, wedding bride gown, and a had a small picture of Harmonys face glued on to its face.

"I do!" Harmony said, trying to make it look like the doll was talking. Then, she picked up guy doll, that was dressed in a groom outfit, and had a picture of Boss's face glued onto its face.

" And, do you, hunky Boss, take Harmony, to be your loving, beautiful, smart, pretty, and funny, and very nice wife?" Harmony said.

"I so do!" Harmony said, once again, trying her best to make it look like the guy doll was talking.

"Then, I now pronounce you two, man and wife! You may now, have a makeout fest with the bride!" said Harmony, then she slammed the two dolls into eachother, making kissing sounds. Suddenly, Boss's picture fell off the guy doll.

"Eeeeeekkk!" Harmony said. Then, she took out a doll, dressed in a nurses outfit, and said, " Nurse, nurse! Boss's face fell off! Get the glue!"

Back to next week...

"Ok, well, lets look around to find something to do then shall we?" said Sandy.

"Yep! Hey, I got it!" Harmony said." We could have a stareing contest!"

"Um..ok.Well, your going down Harmony!" said Sandy.

" No, you are going down!" said Harmony. " One, two, three!"

Then, the two began the stareing contest...

71711717177171717171717

DingDong!

"Now, who could that be?" Boss said. He walked on over to his frontdoor, and opened it only to find...Sparkle!

" Hey Boss!" Sparkle said, with a girly wave.

" Sparkle?" Boss said. " What are you doing here? More importantly, how do you know where I live?"

Sparkle shrugged.

" I just guessed." she said.

"Riiiiiiiighhht..." Boss said, not believeing a word Sparkle said.

"Ok, fine, I ran into your mom at the supermarket, and I calmly, and nicely, begged her to tell me where you lived!"

That morning at the supermarket...

" You better tell me where Boss lives lady! Or else, your knitting accesories are gone!" Sparkle said, holding Boss's mom's knitting accesories above a trashcan.

"Um, crazy lady? Number one, I don't even knit, and number two, I just told you where Boss lives!" Boss's mom said.

"Oh, never mind then!" said Sparkle. " Wait, whos knitting accesories are these?"

On the other side of the supermarket...

" Oh my gosh!" Stan gasped. " Wheres my knitting accesories?"

Back to Boss and Sparkle...

"I see." said Boss. " Well, come on in! Take a seat!"

Sparkle smiled, as she walked in Boss's house. Not exactly her kind of house, but, she just took a seat down on a couch and...

"EEEEEEEKKKKKKK!"

"Sparkle!" Boss cried, as he ran into his livingroom. When he got there, he was very surprised to see Sparkle, half her body in a huge hole in the couch, the other half sticking out.

Boss, nearly doubled with laughter.

"Oh my gosh, I think I should've listened to my parents when they told me to fix the couch..." he said, biting his lip to keep from laughing.

"You THINK!" Sparkle yelled. " Now, will you please, help me out? "

" Huh, oh, sure thing! " said Boss. Then, he walked over to help Sparkle out, by grabbing her arm, and pulling. But, no matter how hard he pulled, Sparkle wouldn't come out!

"Uh-oh..." Boss said quietly.

" What? " Sparkle said.

" You can't come out. "

"WHAT!"

"Sorry, you just won't budge!" Boss said.

"Well, than pull harder, man!" Sparkle said.

Boss groaned, and tried his best to pull Sparkle out of the couch, but, sadly, no luck!

"PULL!" Sparkle screamed.

" Look, I can't do this on my own!" Boss said. " Looks like your stuck there!"

"No I am not!" Sparkle screamed again. " Look, don't you have a plan?"

"Hmm.." said Boss thinking. " As a matter of fact, I do!"

A few minutes later...

" Ta da!" Boss said, coming back with a pair of giant scissors.

"Um..w-what exactly are those for?" Sparkle said, stareing at the scissors in horror.

" You see, I am going to cut a even bigger hole in this couch, making enoguh room for you to escape!" Boss said.

"But, what if you accidently cut ME!" Sparkle cried.

"Oh, that won't happened!" Boss said. " I am perfectly coordianated!"

Last week...

"Boss, don't drop those pancakes!" Boss's mom said.

" Don't worry! Iam perfectly coordianated!" Boss said, then, just about when he was about to set the pancakes down he..tripped, and fell hard on the ground, sending the pancakes flying out an open window, on both of his parents, on himself, and two of them in the trashcan.

"Whoops..." Boss said.

Back to Boss's house...

"Yep, totally coordianated!" he said, then, he put the sccissors on the couch, cutting a big hole.

Everytime Boss cutted more and more, the more Sparkle cringed in fear, for she did fear that the scissors might cut her instead of the couch...

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPP!

" What was that? " Sparkle cried jumping out of the couch.

" Hey, my plan worked! " Boss said. But, soon, he started laughing...

" What in the world is so funny? " Sparkle yelled.

As Boss covered mouth to stop him from laughing anymore, he pointed to the back of Sparkle. As Sparkle looked, she shrieked. It turned out Boss has accidently cut a hole in Sparkle blue jeans, and they had ripped!

" Eeeeeeekkkkk! " Sparkle said, grabbing a nearby pillow, and covering her backside, blushing a deep shade of red.

Boss grinned.

" Grrrrrrrr..you are so dead!" Sparkle screamed. Then, she jumped on Boss, tackling him to the ground. But, just as Sparkle was about to hit Boss, she relized how close her and Boss were on the ground. Boss seemed to notice it too. And so, the two just stayed in that position, stareing into eachothers eyes, not seeming like they wanted to move. And then, they couldn't themselves but let there faces get closer, and closer, until..until..there lips were locked in a passionate kiss...

7177171717717177171771717

"Ok, Bijou," Bijou said softly. " You can do this!"

Bijou was at the park, and was looking over at the park bench, that had Hamtaro on it, playing a videogame.

Bijou took a deep breath, and slowly started to walk over there.

" Hey Hamtaro!" Bijou said.

"Hi." Hamtaro muttered.

" Um...what are you doing?" Bijou said.

But, Hamtaro didin't say anything, he just kept on playing his videogame.

"Um...are you going to speak to me or not?" Bijou said. But, Hamtaro continued to play his videogame. And thats, when Bijou snapped.

" Dain it, will you just speak to me? Or are you totally obsessed with that videogame you little idiot!" she yelled.

Finally, Hamtaro looked up from his game at Bijou.

" Bijou, I am NOT obsessed with this game!" he said.

" Congrats! You just got a new record!" said a vocie from the game.

" Oh yeah! I got the highscore! GO ME! GO ME! ITS MY BIRTHDAY! ITS MY BIRTHDAY! I RULE! I RULE!" said Hamtaro jumping up and down, trying his best to do some gymnastics.

Bijou just stared at him blankly.

" I mean uh," Hamtaro said, calming down. " So what? I got the highscore! Big deal!"

Bijou just smiled and shook her head.

"Um, anywho, I got something to ask you!" Bijou said.

" Yeah, I know." Hamtaro said.

Bijou loked puzzled.

" You do?" she said.

" Duh! You were going to ask me if you can play my videogame! But, sorry! I got dibs on it!" Hamtaro said.

" Um..thats not exactly what I was going to ask-" Bijou started to say.

"Anyway, I am pretty bored, want to go with me to get some smoothies?" Hamataro interupted. " My treat!"

"Um..sure!" Bijou said.

"Great! See you there!" Then, Hamtaro ran off.

Bijou looked a little blanked out for a moment,not believeing what just happened.

"I..have a date today." Bijou said. " I, Bijou, Marie Andrea, have a date today."

Then, Bijou walked out of the park slowly.

When Bijou got out of the park...

" YAHOO! I HAVE A DATE TODAY BABY!" Bijou screamed. "HA! IN YOUR FACE SPARKLE! HAMTARO IS ALL MINE AND YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM! BECAUSE I RULE! AND YOU ARE A LOSER! LOSER, LOSER, LOSER, LOSER!"

" Um, lady, all I wanted to ask was if you knew where the busstop was, so why are you calling me a loser?" said a person.

Bijou stoped cheering, enough to relize that she accidently yelled in some complete strangers face.

" Oh sorry." Bijou said. But, she didin't seem to care! For all she cared about was that she had a date with Hamtaro!

71771717171717171771717171717171717

Meanwhile, Boss and Sparkle have been kissing for about 5 minutes, until, finally, Sparkle jumped up from the kiss.

" I shouldn't have done that!" she exclaimed.

" Yes you had to! " said Boss, who apparently seemed to have enjoyed the kiss.

"No, I should not have! Because...because..." Sparkle said. But, she had no idea what to say next!

" Because..what? " Boss said.

" Um..I..I..have to go." Sparkle said, then, she ran out of there as fast as she could.

" Sparkle! " Boss called, but it was too late. Sparkle had left.

With Sparkle...

" What the heck did I do that for!" yelled Sparkle. " Why in the world did I kiss Boss? Its like, I used to hate his guts, but now, now, I seem to be head over heels for him! What is wrong with me! Oh! I got it! I am dreaming right now! All I have to do is pinch me to wake up...(pinch) owwwwwwwww! Dang it, now my arm hurts, and I know I am not dreaming! And, the worst part is, I now know that..I...I have a crush on Boss! No! Can this day get any worse?"

Unfortuanately, little did Sparkle know, her day was about to get worse.

For she forgot the back of her pants weren't covered anymore, and her pants were still ripped...

717177177171717717177171717

"Harmony! Sandy!" said Howdy, as him and Hannah entered the restaurant.

"Eeeeekk!" Sandy and Harmony exclaimed.

" Oh, sorry! Didin't mean to scare you!" Hannah said.

"No, its not that!" Harmony said. " Its just that me and Sandy were having a stareing contest, and then you guys interupted! And I was winning!"

"No, I was!" Sandy said.

" Um..ok then." Howdy said. " Well, come on you two! Sit down and let me and Hannah talk to you about a certain something..."

"About what?" Sandy asked nervously.

" About the matchmaker thing.." Hannah said.Then, thats when the apoligys started...

" We are sooooooooooooooooooo sorry! We didin't mean to! We are so stupid, we are just plain stupid! But, instead of our matchmaker going as planned, it turned into a living nightmare! Howdy nearly got sick from a horrifying Barney song, Hannah nearly broke her leg by falling and, oh its all our faults! Please forgive us! PLEASE!" Harmony and Sandy cried out, begging for forgiveness on there knees.

Hannah and Howdy looked at eachother.

"Um...actully, we wanted to thank you guys so much!" said Hannah, hugging the two girls.

"What?" Sandy said. " But, like, aren't you guys mad?"

"Oh we are!" Howdy said. " But only at a one thing!"

"Really? What?" Harmony said.

" Sandy saying woman too much!" Howdy and Hannah both said.

" Yeah, I don't blame you guys!" Harmony said. "If Sandy says woman one more time, then I will scream for a very, very long time, and run to safety!"

"Diddo!" Howdy and Hannah said.

" Whatever!" Sandy said. " Ok, well, why are you guys thanking us?"

" Well, for bringing us together of course!" Howdy said. " And, for giveing us that wonderful lunch!"

"What lunch?" Harmony asked. " We didin't give you a lunch!"

"Oh, well, whoever did, we thank them!" Hannah said. " Anyway, thanks you guys for bringing us together!"

" No problem!" Harmony said.

" Yeah, it was nothing, right woman?" Sandy said, grining.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Harmony, Howdy, and Hannah screamed. Then, they ran the heck out of there.

"Geez, I was just joking!" Sandy said.

717171771717117171717171717171717

" Wow, I hope Sandy doesn't care that me and Panda made this lunch for Howdy and Hannah all by ourselves!" Pashmina said. " Oh, and thanks again Panda!"

"Your welcome Pashmina!" Panda said. " Now, as for that little award!"

"Oh right!" Pashmina said with a giggle. Then, she leaned over and pecked Panda on the cheek.

"What is this?" yelled a angry voice.

Pashmina and Panda whirled around to see the person where the angry voice came from.

"H-hi Stan..." Pashmina said nervously.


	13. Girls ARE Tough These Days!

Special Thanks:

Mel Girl: Yeah, Boss and Sparkle rock as a couple! Thanks for reviewing!

Ringa ham: reads your review Wow, so many 'womans'! Thanks for reviewing!

LiKE.YAYnSTUFF: Lol, glad you loved it!Thanks for reviewing! (Oh, I just read your profile, and, are you really leaveing Yeah ,Stan's a knitter!Surprise surprise...thanks for reviewing!

Crystalgurl101:Woah, you really love love triangles don't you? Lol, thanks for reviewing!

K+S4ever: I'll tell you what, next chapter, I'll put a Stan+Pashmina moment! Would you like that? Well, thanks for reviewing!

Moonshine101: Glad you thought it was funny! Thanks for reviewing!

natsuqt: Aw,thanks for the compliment!Thanks for reviewing!

Satu-Sazu: Thanks for reviewing! Oh, update your stories soon!

natsu:Thanks for reviewing! I'm happy you thought that chapter was sweet!

717171711117171717717177

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TWO DOING!" yelled Stan. "Having a kissing fest?"

"No, Stan, now please, let me explain.." said Pashmina.

"And Panda!" Stan yelled again, turning angrily over to Panda. "What do you think you are doing makeing out with my girl?"

"I..uh..I..uh.." Panda stuttered out, cowering behind Pashmina's couch in the livingroom.

"Oh, I guess you thought I wouldn't see? Well, looks like you thought wrong pal!"Stan yelled in Panda's face.

"Well, first of all, what makes you think you have a chance with Pashmina?" Panda yelled back. "Shes too good for you!"

"No, shes too good for you... you dork!" Stan yelled.

"Oh yeah, at least I don't watch Dora the Explorer!" Panda yelled back.

"Oh, how did you know that?" Stan said sarcasticly.

"Ha! You do like to watch it!"

"I was joking you retard!" Stan yelled again.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Pashmina screamed, her face dark red from anger.

Stan and Panda stared at the fuming girl, with wide eyes, not believeing how angry she was.

"I...have... HAD IT!" Pashmina screamed." I have had it with you two boneheads!"

Stan chuckled.

"Who says bonehead anymore..." he said.

"Say that again Stan, and I will go get a Barney doll!" Pashmina said.

"Ok, sorry!" Stan quickly said, cringing at the sound of COUGHbarneyCOUGH.

"Look, you two have got to be worse than Howdy and Dexter when they used to fight for my affection!" Pashmina yelled.

The two nearly fainted when they Pashmina said those words. For they, actully everyone, knew how bad it was when Howdy and Dexter used to fight for Pashmina's affection. They would always beat eachother up, yelled at eachother, and just plain tortured eachother,and it was only because they both had a crush on the same girl. And Pashmina just thought that was immature,(Not to mention annoying.)and dumped them both. And now, she was saying that Stan and Panda were _worse_ than them? Now that was hard to believe!

"Holy crud we are?" Panda said.

"Heck yeah! Now, either you two stop fighting for me this instint, or I will force you to watch a Dora the Explorer tape!" Pashmina yelled.

"Nooo! Please Pashmina, don't!" Panda cried out.

"All right! Dora the Explorer!" Stan joked,pumping his fist in the air. "Haha! Man, I kill myslef!"

Panda and Pashmina stared at him.

"What, you two can't take a joke?" Stan said.

"Whatever, besides Stan's annoying jokes, " Pashmina said. "You two are being immature right now! You guys should be ashamed of yourself! Here you are, yelling the heck at eachother, trying to mess up dates, and lying on telephone conversations, all because you both like me a lot?"

"Woah, Pashy babe isa little dramatic today..." Stan said, trying to make Pashmina laugh, but she didin't, she just continued glareing at the two 'boneheads'.

"Oh ,Pashmina don't you get it!" Panda said. "The only reason I fight with Stan for your affection, is because I care deeply about you! I love you Pashmina!"

The room was absolutely silent.Stan was glareing at Panda, Pashmina was just, well, looking shocked.

"W-what did you say Panda?" she asked.

7171717171777171717177171717

"Mr.Stevenson, sir, your next therepy patient is here!"

"Ok, have..uh.." Mr.Stevenson, the theripest, looked down his paper. "Miss.Sparkle come in here!"

Suddenly, the door opened, and in came Sparkle, looking quite depressed.

"Sparkle, come in, take a seat." Mr.Stevenson said.

"Yes sir." Sparkle mumbled, taking a seat on the chair.

"Now, tell me your problem." Mr.Stevenson said.

"Well, theres this guy, who, I used to hate, but, now,I seem to be in love with him!" Sparkle said. "And I don't want to like him!"

"Hmm..I see." Mr.Stevenson said, as he wrote something down on a piece of paper. "So, you want to find out how to hate him again?"

"Yep." Sparkle said. "Now, just tell me how to hate him, and I will be on my way!"

"Sorry, but, all I have to say is...why are you in love with him?" Mr.Stevenson asked.

"Um, hello, are you deaf!" Sparkle screamed. "I want to find out how to hate him! Not make myself love him more! No matter how cute, sweet, and smart, and handsome he is!"

"Aha! Thats how you love him!" Mr.Stevenson said, snapping his fingers. "Now, whats his name?"

"I am not going to tell you Boss's name!" Sparkle said.

"You just did genious!" Mr.Stevenson said with a grin. "Now, to see if you really, truely, love him. I am going to show you some ink blot pictures. And when I show you them, you tell me what you see!"

"Ok! This is going to be easy!" said Sparkle, looking quite confident.

Mr.Stevenson shook his head, and showed Sparkle a ink blot.

"Boss." she said, then she covered her mouth. "Err, I mean..."

Mr.Stevenson ignored Sparkle, and showed her two more ink blots.

"Boss and Boss." she said.Then, she slapped her forehead. "Ugh, why can't I stop thinking of Boss!"

"Don't worry, here, I'll show you some more ink blots, and I bet you will begin to see something else instead of Boss!" Mr.Stevenson said.

5 Minutes Later...

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Mr.Stevenson yelled at Sparkle. "Every seventy ink blot pictures, you said looked like Boss! Face it, you love the man!"

"NOOOOO!" Sparkle yelled."I call a redo!"

"No redos !You love him, deal with it!" Mr.Stevenson said.

"What kind of therepist are you? I mean, did you really finish college to become one?" Sparkle said.

"Yes! I mean, no, I mean...ohh! Why do you even think I am a therepist!" Mr.Stevenson cried out.

Sparkle stared at Mr.Stevenson crying on the floor, muttering, "College stinks..I don't need it.." over and over to himself.

"Um, ok...uh, how about we move on?" Sparkle said.

"Y-yeah, ok," sniffed Mr.Stevenson, wiping his teary eyes." Well, I'm going to hypmotize you!"

"Hypmotize? Ha! Your kidding right..."Sparkle started to laugh, but her voice trailed off as Mr.Stevenson dangled a chain with some kind of strange jewl on it, in front of Sparkles face.

"Tell me who do you love..." he said in his so called "great" accent.

"Boss..." Sparkle answered, a blank stare on her face. "I love him so much. He is all mine."

"Um, that can't be true, according to you!Now tell me, who do you love?"Mr.Stevenson said again.

"Boss... I love him so much. He is mine." Sparkle said again.

"Ok, that does it!" Mr.Stevenson yelled again."Now tell me who do you love young lady!"

"Boss..."

Mr.Stevenson stared at her blankly.

"I love him so much."

Still stareing...

"He is mine."

"OK THAT IS IT!" Mr.Stevenson said. "Hypmotizeing, done!"

Then, he grabbed a bucket of water, and poured it all over Sparkle.

"What the heck!" Sparkle yelled." You could've just clapped your hands!"

"Oh yeah..." said Mr.Stevenson."Well, I didin't want to waste that water! So I had to use somehow!"

"Whatever, now, listen to me closely..." Sparkle said. "I..do...not...love...BOSS!"

"You love that stupid Boss guy! GET OVER IT!" Mr.Stevenson yelled at her.

"What! No I don't!" Sparkle yelled.

"I said GET OVER IT!" Mr.Stevenson yelled. "Now I wish you and Boss lots of luck with your marriage! Now good, and BYE!"

Then, he kicked Sparkle out the therepy door.

"WE ARE ONLY FOURTEEN!" Sparkle yelled as she was kicked out of there.

Out of Therepy...

"I...love Boss." Sparkle slowly said. "No..no..NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Want a free sample?" a lady nearby said, handing Sparkle a tray of cookies.

"Oh thanks! Yay, cookies!" Sparkle said, taking the treat and popping it into her mouth. "Now, where was I? Oh yeah... NOOOOOOOO!I love Boss!"

717717717171771771711171717

"Hmm..which book should I read this time?" Maxwell, said, searching for a book in the town library.

"How about a romance one?" a females voice said behind him.

Maxwel jumped, and turned around to find Jen...looking quite diffrent than when he last saw her! For her long dark brown hair, instead of being in a ponytail, hang loosely, and it was very shiny. Plus, she wore a long sleeved white blouse, and a denim mini skirt with glitter all over it. She also had a pair of black high heels that clicked against the the ground as she walked.And the big thing was...she wasn't wearing her glasses...but contacts!

As Maxwell looked over at Jen's new style, he couldn't help but stare, and he continued to stare. It was if he was lost just by stareing at her.

"Woah baby..." he finally said.

"Oh stop!" Jen said, giggling, and flipping her hair, trying to impress Maxwell. "Anyway,haven't you forgot something?"

"Hmm, not that I know of." Maxwel replied.

"You idiot! Yes there is!"

"Hey, yeah you're right! Stupid me!" said Maxwell, slapping his head.

"See? Well, how come you didin't do it?"asked Jen.

"Because I wanted to get another one."

"Another phone number?"Jen said. " Oh my gosh, are you seeing another girl!"

"What, no! I mean y-" started Maxwell.

"Oh my gosh its not another girl?" Jen said. "Then what phone number are you..oh..my...gosh! Are you seeing a GUY?"

"What! Ew, Sandra, no!" Maxwell said. "I do have a girlfriend, and what did you think I forgot?"

"I thought you forgot to call me!" said Jen. "But that was before I thought you were going out with a GUY!"

"Jen, you sicko! I already said that I was seeing a girl!" Maxwell yelled."And the thing I forgot to do was get this one book! Thats why I said, 'I wanted to get another one.', because I wanted to get this one book!"

"Oh." said Jen, blushing at her mistake. "Well, you also forgot to call me on my cellphone!"

"I didin't forget, I just didin't want to." Maxwell said, pulling out a book from one of the shelves.

"How come you didin't want to?" Jen whined. Then, she finally saw the reason. "Oh my...don't tell me, your still seeing that Torahamu girl?"

"Yes." said Maxwell, fixing his eyes on the book he was reading.

"But, why?" said Jen. "Look, Maxwell, shes the complete opposite of you! You are way to smart for her, and shes way to athletic for you! Plus, how do you know she really likes you? She might not you know! And look at me! I'm perfect for you! I'm exactly like you! Plus, I like you so much and..oh whoops!"

Jen covered her mouth. She just admitted her feelings to Maxwell on accident! Maxwell stared at her in total shock.

"Oh, I see." said Maxwell, setting his books down. "Jen, look, you seem like a very nice girl, and you are very pretty..."

"Hot." corrected Jen.

"Um, right, you are a very hot girl, but, I-I just can't go out with you." Maxwell said. "I mean, Sandy, she my girlfriend, and I can't break up with her! I really care about her, I might even, well, be in love with her!"

"Oh..." said Jen weakly. "I-I see."

"I'm sorry Jen." Maxwell said. "But, want to be friends?"

Then, Maxwell held out his hand, waiting for Jen to shake it. But all Jen did, was stare at his hand, tears starting to form in her eyes. She didin't want to be just friends with Maxwell! She wanted to be, well, friendlier than friends!

"Ok..I guess..." Jen muttered then, she slowly reached her hand forward to Maxwell's hand and...

"NOT!" she yelled, then, she grabbed Maxwell's face with both of her hands, and kissed him straight on the lips.

"No...Jen...st...stop!" said Maxwell, as he tried to break free from her kiss, but each time he spoke, Jen would just pull him back into the kiss.

5 Minutes Later...

The two teens were flat out on the floor. Man, who knew kissing for 5 minutes could be exausting!

"Wow..." Jen said quietly. "That was amazing..."

"Yeah..." said Maxwell. "Wait, what did I say?"

"MAXWELL HAMILTON NOPPO!" yelled a female voice.

The two teens shrieked.

"Oh no!" Maxwell cried, for the female's voice belonged to none other than...Sandy Torahamu!

""Yeah, you better start panicking!" said Sandy

"Maxwell's middle name is Hamilton?" asked Jen in disbelief.

"Oh shut up you boy stealer!" Sandy screamed, pushing Jen to the ground.

"Ow! What the heck! People are always pushing me down to the floor!" Jen said in her oh so annoying whiney voice.

"Yeah because you deserve it!" yelled Sandy again. Then, just as Jen got up, she pushed her down to the ground AGAIN.

"Wow, you really like pushing me down don't you?" Jen said to Sandy.

"Well, now that I have caught you frenching with my boyfriend, heck yeah!" Sandy screamed at her. "But, now, it is time for someone else's turn!"

Then, Sandy walked up to Maxwell, and hit him hard in the stomach, and Maxwell, being the non-strong guy he was, fell to the ground with a hard THUD.

"Woah, Sandy, have you been working out?" said Maxwell, with a nervous smile, hoping his small joke would calm down Sandy.

But all Sandy did, was give him a evil glare, and then clenched both of her fists tightly, and grabbed Jen, and Maxwell by both of their shirt collars, and BAM! She smashed them into eachother hard, and slammed them down on the ground.

"Owwwwwwww..." they both moaned in pain.

"Dang, Stan was right about girls being tough these days..." Maxwell mumbled.

"You got that right!" Jen agreed.

"Maxwell," Sandy said angrily, her face red as her as tomato. "Give me...the bracelet."

Maxwell and Jen let out a gasp.

"No Sandy...please..." Maxwell said.

But Sandy didin't stop walking towards Maxwell, she just kept on going.

"Sandy, wait, you don't want to do this!" Maxwell said.

"Oh shut your mouth..." said Sandy firmly. "I saw you kiss that..that...thing!"

"I'm called a human!" Jen yelled at her."Say it with me! Hum-"

"What do you think I am, a 3 year old?" yelled Sandy, then, she pushed Jen down again.

"Oh my gosh, this girl is obsessed with pushing me!" Jen yelled.

"Sandy, she kissed me, I didin't kiss her!" Maxwell cried out, but Sandy still walked towards him.

"Yeah, but I heard you agree with her when she said the kiss was 'amazing'!" Sandy yelled again.

"Yeah, you did agree with me!" said Jen.

"Gee, thanks for pointing that out Jen!" said Maxwell sarcasticly.

"Yep, no problem!"

"Will you just shut up!' Sandy yelled, and then, pushed Jen down AGAIN.

"Sandy, no, don't take the bracelet! Please!" Maxwell cried out again, but...it was too late. Sandy was now slowly taking the silver bracelet off Maxwell's arm...

"Maxwell," Sandy said, then she finally took the bracelet off and stuffed it in her purse. "We're over."


End file.
